Hypnotic
by Hope4thehopeless
Summary: When faced with a client that has strict moral values, Harvey Specter is forced to rely on the firm's researcher, Allison Spicer, to acting as his long standing companion. What begins as a fake dates ends with them in bed and life changing consequences. Forced to examine what they want, Harvey and Ally navigate the difficulties of life and the decisions they've made. Harvey/OC.
1. I: Follow Your Arrow

**Author's Note:**

 **I OWN NOTHING.**

 **Thank you for clicking to read! I hope you enjoy the story. I have about twenty chapters plotted for this story. Most chapters will be about six to ten thousand words. The first and second chapters are the shortest. Thanks to Augusta for reading this and giving feedback. Much love:)**

 **All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

 **Please leave a review at the end!**

 **Synopsis:**

When faced with a client that has strict moral values, Harvey Specter is forced to rely on the firm's researcher, Allison Spicer to act as his long standing companion. What beings as a fake date ends with them in bed and life changing consequences. Forced to examine exactly what they want, Harvey and Ally navigate the difficulties of life and the decisions they've made.

 **H4TH**

* * *

 **Part One: Follow Your Arrow**

"… _Say what you feel_

 _Love who you love_

 _'Cause you just get_

 _So many trips 'round the sun_

 _Yeah, you only_

 _Only live once…"_

~ "Follow Your Arrow" – Kasey Musgraves

 _Sunday, May 22, 2011_

It was late and the sun had already set.

The New York City skyline was lit up and the lights from other buildings glowed around his fiftieth floor corner office. Only one light was on and his laptop glowed in front of him on the conference table. Harvey Specter sat in his office chair and stared down at the work in front of him without actually seeing the words printed on the page.

Jessica Pearson's words floated in his head about their new client and he suppressed the urge to pace with frustration at the objections that had been brought up. The new client that Jessica was trying to snag clearly didn't understand that lawyers didn't have personal lives. Margo Willard was an aging billionaire and her business would generate more than twenty million dollars a year in revenue if she signed with them. It was something that the firm couldn't afford to lose and Jessica was determined to retain the ultra religious billionaire.

Harvey heard the knock on his glass door, but he didn't say a word. There were only a handful of people at the office and he knew who was entering just from the sound. After a moment, he drew his gaze away from the work laid out in front of him and looked up.

Donna stood in his office with a gloomy expression on her face. Sitting down across from him, she crossed her legs and sighed loudly. His eyes snapped back to the work in front of him and Harvey dropped the pen that had been in his hand on the glass desktop. He waited for Donna to say something and she didn't keep him waiting long.

"What did Jessica say?"

"She told me to take care of it," he said, leaning back in the chair. "Apparently, Mrs. Willard is extremely religious and moral uptight. Jessica is convinced that my bachelorhood will drive away the client."

"And Mrs. Willard won't accept a meeting with anyone but you," Donna concluded and relaxed back in her own chair. "What are you going to do, Harvey?"

"Nothing, Donna. Friday I will have a dinner meeting with her and I plan to discuss business and nothing else. Personal details don't matter," Harvey told her and his secretary winced.

"Margo Willard fired the last three lawyers she's had on retainer over some personal issue. The last guy was fired over an affair. She's not gonna talk just business."

Harvey gave her a look that conveyed he already knew what she said was true. He'd done his research and he'd reached the same conclusion that Donna had. Mrs. Willard wouldn't want to do business based simply on the fact that she disagreed with his personal life choices and it was complete bullshit. There had to be a way around it.

What he needed was a plan to combats the woman's issues with his personal life. An older woman, Margo Willard had already given Jessica a dressing down for being a single, unmarried woman with no children and only a career. He almost flinched just thinking about the conversation that he'd shared with Jessica after that. She'd been furious, but the money that Margo Willard could bring to them stayed any desire to cut the woman off.

"I have an idea," Donna said as she stood up. "You just need a date to act like a girlfriend or companion and it can't be like the girls that normally keep you company. Models don't count. You need someone that will sell you as not being the womanizer type."

Harvey looked confused for a moment before he caught on. Sitting up straighter, he pointed his pen at Donna as she reached for her cell phone.

"What's your idea?"

Donna didn't reply as she quickly typed a text message.

* * *

Allison Spicer had become accustomed to her quiet world.

Looking at the picture of her older sister on the mantle, she dusted around it. Cleaning her father's house on Sunday evenings had become somewhat of a ritual for them both. His caregiver, who also worked as a housekeeper, would cook and they would eat together before they'd watch an Alfred Hitchcock movie. Alzheimer's disease had left her father a shell of his former self and seeing him in such a state broke her heart, but Ally was grateful that the money her mother had left them both could support them through his illness.

As an investment banker, Marianne Spicer had been moderately successful before her untimely death. ALS had brutally ripped her from them too soon and Ally had hated every moment that she'd watched her mother fade away. It had all been too much for her father and a heart attack at his wife's funeral had ultimately led to his early retirement. Before Marianne's death, she had ensured that her husband would be well taken care of. It was one thing that Ally could be grateful for in the end.

Death felt like a permanent fixture in the house. Marianne Spicer had been dead only six months when Ally's world had been completely altered by her older sister's death. Joanna had been bright and the same day of her death, Ally's world had become so much quieter. A far away, distorted noise that sounded like her name caused Ally to turn around. She didn't gaze at the woman's eyes.

No, Ally looked at Rosa's lips. A head injury had robbed her of almost all her hearing and after ten years, Ally had adjusted to life and accepted what had happened. She'd even learned how to thrive after months of depression after the horrific events that had led to her hearing loss. Not all hearing was gone and she could feel the vibrations from deep pitches. Extremely loud pitches gave her ears a ringing sensation, but most things simply had faded away.

Talking at first had first been a challenge, but Ally had learned how to find the right volume after practice. Her voice was still soft, people could hear what she was saying. Donna, one of the few people at Pearson Hardman who knew her secret besides Jessica, had coached her to find the right volume to use and Ally was eternally grateful to her.

"Dinner is ready," Rosa said.

"Lasagna?" Ally asked as she set her dusting rag down on the coffee table.

"It's the only thing I can get your father to eat!"

Rosa smiled at her and Ally shared it. Howard Spicer had always been detailed oriented and his illness hadn't changed that about him. He needed the structure that Rosa gave him. Leaving the private office, she crossed the hall to the dining room. Her father was already at the table and she leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek. Setting her phone down in the spot where she'd sit, Ally touched the back of her chair.

"It looks good, doesn't it, Dad?"

Howard looked at her blankly for a moment and the familiar pang of hurt bloomed in her chest. His good days were far and few in between and he'd forgotten her. After a second, his eyes brightened with recognition and he smiled at her.

"Allison," he murmured. "It's time to eat."

"Yes, and it looks good."

Pushing aside the feelings, Ally sat and reached for the cooked spinach. She spooned a small amount onto her plate before passing it to Rosa, who sat across the table from her. Watching Rosa help her father, Ally looked briefly down to the table when she felt the vibration. A new message from Donna was on the screen of her phone.

 _Need a favor for Friday_ _night – D_

Intrigued, Ally excused herself from the table and walked out of the dining room knowing how much Rosa was annoyed by phones at the dinner table. Crossing the hall to the private office she had been dusting minutes ago, Ally leaned next to the window. Letting the street lights from outside shed some dim light onto her hands, she typed back her response.

 _What kind of favor?_ _–_ _A_

Within a heartbeat, Ally had her answer.

 _Fake date with Harvey for a possible BIG_ _client with the firm._ _He already agreed and I_ _need you for a big favor._ _– D_

Reading the message, Ally couldn't stop the laughter that escaped her lips. Working with Donna at Pearson Hardman had made life interesting, but this request had by far been the most outrageous that she had ever gotten.

* * *

 _Monday, May 23, 2011_

It was early in the morning when Ally walked to Donna's desk. It was before before seven and the office was slowly waking up. Her heels clicked on the marble floors before crossing to the carpet. She received several strange looks from associates who were in the office early. Being the firm's main researcher, Ally's office was next to the private law library. Her title was pretty, but her job was to help Rachel Zane with the many cases they were assigned and help the associates with research for other cases. Harvey Specter was a senior partner that rarely ventured near the law library and she had only spoken with him one time in the whole of her employment.

Sleep had given Ally new clarity and she'd changed her mind. The whole situation was a good joke, but she wasn't going out on a date with Harvey Specter, real or fake. If he had a problem, Ally was confident he could solve it on his own. He was after all the best closer in the city…maybe the whole eastern seaboard. A small hiccup like the one Donna had explained wouldn't stop the man. The corner office that belonged to Harvey Specter was illuminated by the waking sun through the spectacular glass windows. Ally was surprised to see the man himself sitting at his desk. Donna's cubical was still empty and the whole situation felt surreal. Donna was usually there first and Harvey came in later in the morning.

The lean figure of the senior partner moved and he stood up. Slowing down her steps, Ally was even more surprised when he crossed his office and leaned in his doorway, clearly waiting for her. Schooling her features to give nothing away, Ally walked to him. Silently, he held out his arm as a gesture for her to enter the office first. Many bad things could be said about Harvey Specter, but Ally would acknowledge that he did have manners.

The cool office had an impressive view of the city. It was a sight that Ally could have stayed and watched all morning if she'd had a chance. Pulling her attention away from the view, Ally watched Harvey close the glass door to the office behind him. She steadied herself to tell him that she couldn't be the fake date that he needed to secure a client. The whole situation was strange and she couldn't do it. It would be awkward and the client would see right through them.

"Take the heels off," he said and Ally raised an eyebrow. His words erased the planned speech that she had in her head and left her temporarily speechless.

What the hell was he talking about?

Take her shoes off?

"Excuse me?" Ally finally managed to choke out after several moments.

"Your shoes," Harvey said again. "Take them off. If we're gonna sell this thing, I have to know if we're gonna look odd next to each other."

He stood in front of her with his hands in his pockets. It couldn't be said that Harvey Specter wasn't a commanding presence. He filled the room with his raw power and his simple demand paralyzed her. Even with the heels on, the top of her head reached his shoulders. Ally was well aware of her height. Plenty of guys had said that barely reaching over five foot was a game changer and those words stung.

She didn't have the model long legs that were all the rage.

Ally also knew that she didn't have the curved hips, bust, or body of the kind of women that Harvey Specter normally dated. The whole situation was humiliating.

Swallowing hard, she stood in front of him and slipped off her heels. The difference wasn't dramatic, but instead of being at his jaw, her face was level with his heart. She was close enough that she could have simply leaned forward and rested her head on his chest. The smell of sandalwood and lemon soap enveloped her and she breathed it in. His eyes moved over towards the door and following his gaze, Ally saw Donna watching them with rapt interest before she turned away. Ally looked back to him and his focus was already on her again. His dark eyes watched her carefully and she noticed little things.

At thirty-eight, Harvey had the beginnings of smile lines in the corner of his eyes. It wasn't much, but the small creases made him appear human. She examined him and all the while, she wondered what he saw when he looked at her. At thirty, she wasn't gray like Norma and a daily application of beauty cream kept her skin smooth and free of the very age lines that had begun to plague him.

Just looking at him, Ally could tell that he took care of himself. The cut of his suit was sharp and beneath the expensive fabric, she would have bet anything that his body was hard and muscular. The deep rumble of his voice reached her ears and she almost smiled. His words sounded distorted and far away, but his lips helped her to easily piece together what he was saying.

"Good. We don't look odd."

"Is that the only concern you had?"

"No, the concern is selling this scheme to Margo Willard. Donna will help you with that," he said as he walked back around to his desk chair and sat down. Ally slipped her feet back into the heels. She stared at him, desperately trying to erase the memory of him being close to her from her mind. It wasn't that she didn't like him being close, it was the exact opposite. Just the smell of his aftershave, soap, or whatever the hell that scent had been was enough to make her forget her name and why she was in his office.

"Is that all or do you actually need me for something?"

Harvey looked back up at her from the paper that he had started to read. His dark eyes lingered on her before he spoke.

"Wear black and have Donna help you find a dress for Friday," he replied before looking down at the papers again. Not bothering to say anything, Ally left the office and looked at Donna with a slight frown as the secretary sipped on a cup of coffee.

"You didn't tell him," Ally said with a frown.

"How much you can or can't hear isn't important," the redhead responded as she sorted papers. "Harvey doesn't care about things like that."

Ally raised a brow, "Donna, you owe me for this."

"I know how to make it up to you."

"How?"

"Shopping for a dress. Harvey already said I could go with you," Donna said with a grin as she leaned back in her desk chair. Ally crossed her arms and leaned on the top of the secretarial cubical.

"He told me to get something black."

"We'll just ignore him. I'll come find you for lunch and we'll go then."

Ally chuckled and walked away. The date would be a disaster from start to finish, Ally was sure of that. Specter would be the lawyer and talk business with Margo Willard while she sat and sipped on her expensive wine and was ignored. It was not her ideal Friday night, but in the end it wouldn't be so bad. At the very least, she could brag that she got to spend some of Harvey Specter's money.

* * *

 **You made it! Thank you for reading! Reviews are welcomed and loved (more reviews get faster updates:), I promise). This will be a Harvey/OC story with everyone making an appearance. Mike will show up in a few chapters and it will start with season one and so on. Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think! I do respond to each and every review that I get whether it be through PM or after the chapter.**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	2. II: The Way You Look Tonight

**Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and left a review! It was so wonderful to see that so many are reading. Please, let me know what you think! As always, thank you to Gus for cold reading this chapter and offering feedback. Thank you again to those who left reviews! I did my best to reply to you all and if I missed you, I do apologize. This chapter is one of the shorter ones. Next chapter will be about double this in size.**

 **All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

 **H4TH**

* * *

 **Part Two: The Way You Look Tonight**

 _"…Yes, you're lovely_

 _With your smile so warm_

 _And your cheeks so soft_

 _There is nothing for me but to love you_

 _And the way you look tonight…"_

~ "The Way You Look Tonight" – Frank Sinatra

 _Monday, May 23, 2011_

Lunch wasn't what Ally normally experienced.

Rachel had been forced to decline joining them due to a project Louis had her working on. Wringing her hands, Ally looked at herself in the dress that Donna had picked. It was a beautiful dark blue and the price tag made her eyes nearly come out of her head. Whatever event she was attending with Harvey Specter was extremely fancy and anxiety was building in her stomach. Taking one last look in the mirror, Ally slipped out of the dressing room to show Donna the dress. The red head cocked her head to the side and frowned slightly.

"You don't like it," Ally sighed.

"It's just not your color," Donna said gently. "We need something that will knock Harvey's socks off."

"It's not a real date, Donna. Any dress will do."

Ally sighed as her friend completely ignored her and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't look bad. Her blonde curls were tied back in a messy bun that showed off her delicate collar bones and shoulders. She'd always been slender and the dress looked a little too big around the bust and waist. It was actually surprising that the dress was not falling off her. Stepping away, she walked toward the direction that Donna gone. The tall red head was looking at different dress options and Ally was beginning to feel like the situation was growing hopeless. Ally touched the silky skirt of an emerald green gown and sighed.

"Donna, this might be a silly question, but where is he taking me?"

Donna, who had been sipping champagne, looked up. She swallowed and handed her glass to one of the attendants…one of the perks of shopping with Harvey Specter's black American Express card.

"The Willard Family are advocates for children or some kind of bullshit like that. Noble causes and all. Harvey is meeting them at the annual Willard Children's Benefit at some ritzy hotel."

"Hence the thousands of dollars we're paying a dress."

"We? Please, Harvey is footing the bill for this one," Donna scoffed. "We just have to find the perfect dress."

"I do kind of like this dress," Ally admitted, hugging herself. "The cut is nice."

"I'm ignoring that statement. I'll be right back."

Donna left her alone and Ally sighed. Not bothering to change out of the dress, she sat down in one of the leather chairs and fished her iPhone out of her bag. Sending a quick message to Rachel, Ally was grateful for the quick response.

 _Everything here is good. I can manage for the day. Shop and have fun with Donna:) – R._

Putting the phone away, Ally closed her eyes and tried to fight off the headache that was forming behind her eyes. Her ears were aching and she made a mental note to call the private doctor that she saw for a check up. The last time he'd talked about a cochlear implant and she'd freaked out at the man for the suggestion. He was convinced that it could help, but she wasn't going to change herself so dramatically.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Ally raised her head to see the translator that the shop had located for her…another perk of spending Harvey Specter's money. Her finger moved quickly and Ally smiled at the woman for trying. The signing wasn't perfect, but she understood enough.

Would you like something to drink? Water? Champagne?

Signing back the phrase 'No, thank you', Ally was left alone only a minute before Donna returned with a huge smile on her face.

"I found the perfect dress," she announced. "They're bringing it up now. You're gonna look stunning. Are you going to wear the diamond and pearl dangle earrings?"

"Yes, it seems appropriate for this black tie affair. My only question is how the hell Harvey and I are going to sell this whole thing. It's not going to work."

Donna gave an exaggerated sigh before pulling flash cards out of her purse. She held them out and Ally took them with a frown.

"What are these?"

"Your guide," she sighed. "It's answers to all the possible questions about you and Harvey that Margo Willard could possibly ask. Harvey has the same set. I made them this morning. This way, you and him are at least on the same page. The details aren't really that important. What's important is that your major details match up and you both know the answers."

Ally looked at the first flash card. It was asking where she and Harvey had met. Flipping it over, Ally was relieved to see it said that they'd met at Pearson Hardman. The second card was similar and the answer was simple.

"I kept all the facts as close to the truth as possible," Donna explained. "There are no outrageous things in there. Just simple and straightforward answers that you'll remember."

Nodding, Ally set the cards aside as one of the attendants came into their private area with a gown.

"The gown as requested," she stated with a smile. "I can help you to change when you're ready, Miss Spicer."

The woman was holding a beautiful lavender colored gown. The silky material caught the light perfectly with the mermaid silhouette. Ally nodded eagerly and stood up. She'd never wanted to try a dress on as she did in that moment.

In the dressing room, she quickly switched dresses with the aid of the attendant. When she looked in the mirror, Ally grinned. She barely recognized herself and the dress…the dress made her feel like she could do anything. The folded top of gown created cape sleeves, but a deep 'v' was cut in the back down to mid-back. The dress flared dramatically from her knee to the floor and a small train formed in the back.

Walking to where Donna was, the other woman's eyes lit up and it was all confirmation that Ally needed to know that she'd found the dress.

"You're going to knock him dead," Donna grinned.

* * *

 _Friday, May 27, 2011_

Ally looked at herself in the mirror one last time. The makeup and hair person that Donna had sent over with very specific instructions to make her look like Grace Kelly had succeeded. She hasn't just succeeded, the woman had knocked it out of the park in under two hours.

Her wavy blonde hair had been pulled back into a cluster of curls on the back of her head. Makeup had been kept simple simple with black liner and red lips. The whole experience had been enjoyable. All she'd had to do was sit back and not lift a finger to do any work. Put together with the lavender colored dress and the most expensive heels that she owned, Ally was unrecognizable to herself in the mirror. The dress hugged every curve and revealed an hourglass figure that she hardly believed could exist. Even Donna hasn't been able to hide her surprise when Ally had slipped the dress on.

Taking on last look at herself in the mirror, Ally crossed her bedroom and sitting area. Her private bathroom had been placed back together after the disaster that had been created by the hair and makeup girl. Grabbing the small box that held her hearing aids from the sink counter, Ally opened it and stared at the two little devices that allowed her to at least hear something's instead of nothing. A red blinking light on the one caused her to groan. The one hearing aid was completely dead. In her excitement about everything, she'd forgotten to recharge the damn thing.

"Shit," she swore softly. Deciding that she was better off with one hearing aid than none, Ally slipped it in before leaving the bathroom and grabbing the black clutch that was sitting on the table by the mirror. Walking down the steps to the first floor, Ally found her father in the living room. He looked unhappy and she smiled at him.

"Hi, Dad," she said softly. Somehow, she managed to crouch down in her dress so they were eye level. "You look upset. What's wrong?"

"You know damn well what's wrong, Marianne!" he shouted and slapped his fist down on the arm of the couch. "I won't have it anymore. Not one more damn minute of it."

He was having a bad day and Ally swallowed hard. She didn't want to reorient him. It was something she hated doing, but the doctor told them it was best.

"Dad, it's Ally. You know my face, right?"

He looked at her with a frown on his face and she hoped for a spark in his eye. Some kind of indication that he recognized her, but there wasn't one.

"Marianne," Howard snarled as he pointed a finger at her. "Joanna isn't going to art school. She's going to Harvard to study business and that is final. I don't want to hear anymore arguments about it. You're already too soft on Ally and I won't have two failures for daughters."

Horrible pain ripped through her chest. Swallowing hard, she stood up. He had days were he didn't remember anyone, and says where he thought that the people around him were dead family members and old associates.

"Don't take it personally, Ally," Rosa said with a sweet voice. "Your father would be proud of everything you've accomplished."

Ally didn't say anything. She pressed a kiss to the top of Howard's head and moved away from him. Alzheimer's was a death sentence. It was horrible and it slowly robbed a person of everything they were. It broke her heart to see him in such a state because she knew if he was in his right mind, his pride would never accept the situation. Swallowing hard, she felt the vibration of her phone in her black clutch and pulled it out. The number was unknown, but the message was clear.

 _Ready? Come outside._

Kissing her father's cheek one last time, Ally stood up and smiled at Rosa. The older woman grabbed her hand and pulled her into the foyer. The diamond stud earrings that she wore glimmered under the lighting of the chandelier and Rosa's smile grew bigger.

"How do I look?" Ally asked with a hint of anxiety in her voice.

"Beautiful," Rosa said. "I don't expect you back for a while so we will be in bed when you return. I just want to tell you not to rush back and to enjoy yourself. Don't worry about anything tonight except having fun."

A wink from the older woman made Ally blush as her phone vibrated again. Shaking her head at Harvey Specter's impatient behavior, Ally kissed Rosa's cheek before saying goodbye. Opening the front door of the townhouse, she was pleased that the night air wasn't terribly cool for May.

Harvey Specter was leaning against a black Lexus. Ally squared her shoulders and held tightly onto the black railing as she walked down the front steps. The tuxedo he wore was tailored to fit him perfectly and she refused to let him see just the kind of effect he was having on her.

"Wow," Harvey said when she reached the bottom step. "Donna clearly ignored the instruction about black."

His words brought a smile to her lips. She could barely hear him, but his face betrayed more emotion than his voice ever would. For the first time in a long time, she felt beautiful without someone having to tell her.

"I liked this dress better," Ally told him.

"Remind me never to give you fashion advice, you don't need it. You look stunning, Miss Spicer."

"You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Specter."

He grinned and stood up straight. He held open the door to the Lexus and Ally resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Harvey Specter was many things, but he was a gentleman. Slipping around him, she got into the car. The car was cooler than the air outside and when Ally leaned down to tuck the skirt of her dress into the car, Harvey beat her to it. He leaned down and tucked the lavender fabric into the Lexus before closing the door and going to the other side. The driver pulled away into traffic.

"Ray, pass the box back," Harvey instructed. The driver did as he was asked and a few seconds later, Ally found a blue Tiffany's box in front of her.

"A gift to convey my appreciation at you doing this for me, Miss Spicer."

"Ally," she corrected. "If we're going to pretend to be a couple, we should be on a first name basis."

"Agreed. Ally, not Allison?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Only if the conversation is super serious. Thank you for this gift, Harvey. You didn't have to give me anything. This is work for us."

One look at him, Ally knew he'd complete ignore her words.

"Open it," he urged with a smile. "I think you'll like it."

Doing as he instructed, Ally opened it and her breath caught in her throat. Inside the blue box was a velvet box and nestled in velvet was a diamond and amethyst necklace. The amethyst was the center of the pendant with small diamonds encircling it. The necklace was gorgeous and Ally knew that he wanted her to wear it.

"Do you like it?" Harvey asked.

"I love it."

"Good. Will you wear it?"

Nervously, she fingered the gold chain around her neck. Ally had only taken the necklace off a handful of times since her mother's death and the Tiffany box in front of her was taunting her. Never in her life had she wore something that was so outrageously expensive like the necklace in front of her. She wasn't stupid and considering the kind of money Harvey made, the stones weren't fake.

"I'll wear it, but what about the necklace I'm wearing?" she asked with a shaky voice.

Harvey took out a small velvet pouch from his breast pocket and held it out to her. Ally looked at for a moment before reaching out and taking it. Her fingers trembled for a moment as they brushed over his. Turning at an angle, she felt his cool fingers on the base of her neck. Ally's breath caught in her chest as he fiddled with the lock on the necklace for a moment. Her body felt warm and tingle was beginning low in her belly. She couldn't help but to wonder what his lips would feel like on her skin.

He tapped her shoulder and she looked at him. His lips were moving and she was suddenly angry at herself for not remembering to recharge the battery for her hearing aids. He wanted something…the bag, she realized and quickly gave it to him. He gave her an odd look, but he slipped the necklace into the pouch and put it in his breast pocket like he'd promised.

He reached for the Tiffany's box and she handed it over easily. A second later, the car hit a bump and she lurched backwards. A strong arm came around her and her back was against his chest. He was strong and he smelt like sandalwood and lemon. Every nerve ending in her body trembled as he touched her. Acutely aware of how the pad of his thumb brushed against her upper arm, Ally tilted her head and looked at him. Harvey's focus wasn't on her. Instead, she felt the rumble of his chest and realized he was talking to Ray, the driver.

Ally also realizes to her horror, she was leaning into his chest. He quickly hooked the diamond necklace and secured it around the slender column of her neck. Pulling away from him, Ally swallowed. Her body burned with warmth from where he'd touched her and she found herself wanting to lean into him again. Before she could say anything, the car stopped and a door was opened.

"We're here," Harvey murmured as he opened his door.

* * *

 **You made it! I do hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Please, take a moment and leave a review with your thoughts, cheers, jeers, and predictions. I always respond and maybe I just might send a sneak peak of the next chapter in a private message. Gasp! Leave a review!**

 **Response to Reviews:**

 **Gus:** Thank you for all your support!

 **Reader:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you like the style, thank you! More about the plot is on the way!

 **SK:** Thank you for the review! Hopefully, this chapter kept it interesting too! Let me know what you think!

 **Ade:** Thank you! You are right and that's partly why I wanted to write this story. The goal is about 6-10k chapters. Each chapter will have two episodes and will follow the timeline in that way, but there will be many things different with how Ally and Harvey progress. More is on the way! Let me know what you think:)

 **Guest #1:** Thank you for the review! I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story so far! More is on the way!:)

 **Guest #2:** Recovering4life is in the process of editing the book to sell in Kindle Worlds. I no longer have her permission to repost that story from her. I'm sorry:(


	3. III: If I Lose Myself

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you to everyone who added this story as a like, subscription, or left a review! I have lots of readers out there and I would love to hear from each of you! As always, thank you to Gus for cold reading and listening to my crazy ideas, you rock!**

 **I did my best to respond to everyone. If I missed you, I'm so sorry. This chapter is a little bit longer and there will be some adult content towards the end. Next chapter will be up soon!**

 **All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

 **H4TH**

* * *

 **Part** **Three: If I Lose Myself**

"… _You can feel the light start to tremble_

 _Washing what you know out the sea yeah_

 _You can see your life out of the window, tonight_

 _If I lose myself tonight_

 _It'll be by your side_

 _If I lose myself tonight…"_

~ "If I Lose Myself" – One Republic

 _Friday,_ _May_ _27, 2011_

The Gala event was being held downtown in a ritzy hotel that Ally had never set foot in. Ray pulled up and stopped at the door. A valet opened her door and helped her out as Harvey exited his side. Others were arriving and nervously, she looked around feeling her palms sweat slightly. Harvey was at her side before the valet could close thei door behind her and offering her his arm. Taking it, Ally was reassured by Harvey's smile and followed his lead to the door.

The atrium inside the hotel was done in reds and gold with marble on every surface. Guests were being directed to go through certain doors and soon enough, she and Harvey were being ushered through a door with less traffic surrounding them. Observing the people around her, Ally realized that she wasn't overdressed as she feared earlier in the evening. If anything, her lack of giant diamonds made her feel slightly underdressed. Two gentlemen in green tuxedo jackets were at the door were greeting guests. She didn't hear what they said, but they were shown into the room without difficulty.

Waiters in black tuxedo jackets with tails walked around balancing champagne flutes on silver trays. A young man stopped in front of them and Harvey took two flutes. He passed her one with a smile.

"To an enjoyable evening," he toasted and she nodded before taking a sip of the champagne. The bubbles passed over her tongue and she realized it was real champagne, not fake champagne. She grinned and looked up at Harvey.

"Louis would approve of the real champagne."

Harvey grinned, "But he would be jealous that I have the most beautiful woman in the room on my arm."

Ally wasn't sure if it was the champagne or his words, but she felt her cheeks turn red. She was grateful that she was able to walk on the side with the one hearing aid that was charged. She could hear him somewhat, but it was disorienting in some ways to have the other side be completely silent. She didn't often only have one hearing aid in. He guided her through the crowd with a hand on the base of her spine and only a few times did they stop and speak with a few people that he knew.

Ally learned easily way women wanted to be with Harvey Specter for an evening. When he introduced her, he made her feel as if she were the most beautiful, important woman in his world. His hand never left the back of her spine and by the time that they reached their assigned table, Ally's whole body was tingling. Warmth radiated all over her body from that one place where he touched and it took all herself control not to touch him like she desperately wanted to.

The table where they were seated consisted of seven chairs. Five were already filled when they reached the table. Four of the five people there were men and just from looking at them, Ally realized they were related. Every man had the same beak like nose and she wanted to laugh because they all looked miserable. The moment Harvey's hand fell away from her, she felt like something was missing. His hand had been imprinted onto her body and her body needed his touch like she needed water.

"Mrs. Willard, it's good to meet you," Harvey said as he reached out and shook the woman's hand. Margo Willard reminded Ally of a pug. Her face was pudgy and her eyes were too large for her face. Her hair was thin and white. Large diamond earring drooped on her ears with the pearl choker that looked far too tight on her turkey neck.

"Mrs. Willard," Harvey continued. "May I introduce you to my partner, Allison? Allison, this is Margo Willard."

"Charmed," the woman said with a stiff upper lip that desperately need waxed.

"The woman is your partner, not wife?"

"Not yet," Harvey said with a smile. "She hasn't said yes."

Shaking Margo's leathery hand, Ally pulled away. Harvey pulled out her seat and sitting down with him, she was seated directly across from Margo Willard. A second score of the night was Harvey sitting on her 'good' side. Promising herself that she wouldn't embarrass herself, Ally took a sip of the champagne.

A waiter walked up to the table and Harvey ordered a scotch. Margo introduced the men that were with her as her sons: Hugh, Henry, Howard, and Harold. Each man looked exceeding uncomfortable and Ally realized quickly that they weren't drinking alcohol. Pushing her champagne glass slightly away from her, she smiled at each man politely before Margo looked at her.

"How did you and Mr. Specter meet?" Margo asked with a slight frown on her face as the waiter delivered Harvey's scotch.

"We met at the office," Ally supplied. "I work in research and he needed help the one day and that's how we met."

Not a complete lie…

Donna had insisted that they keep the story as close to the truth as possible. Ally agreed, but she still felt uncomfortable with the whole thing. As if he sensed her discomfort, Harvey rested his arm on the back of her chair and his knuckles brushed back and forth against the bare skin of her shoulder. Suppressing a shiver, Ally smiled.

"It was a difficult case," Harvey added as he picked up his scotch. "Ally is the best research we have at Pearson Hardman. She knocked that case out of the park and has been doing it since day one."

For nearly fifteen minutes, Margo interrogated them about work. She grilled Ally, but she gracefully evaded every question. The topics suddenly changed and Harvey sat up when the questions turned even more personal.

"Do you plan on having children together once you're married?" Margo asked bluntly, the perpetual frown on her face never leaving.

"Yes," Ally said quickly with a smile. She looked at him for a brief moment. A luminous smile was on her face and she turned back to look at Margo, "We agreed to wait a few more years, but it's something that we both want."

"How many?" Margo demanded.

Ally turned and looked at him with a sly expression on her face. Her heart jumped in her chest at just the thought of what it would be like to actually be in bed with Harvey Specter. Oh, she knew all about the birds and the bees, but thinking about Harvey Specter with the birds and the bees was a whole different kind of arousing.

"What was it that we agreed on? Three? Four?"

Harvey grinned at her in a way that made her stomach flip as he set his glass of scotch down.

"Four," he said. "That way everyone has a playmate at the end of the day."

"That's quite a number," Margo commented before taking a sip of her water. "I support you very much. Everyone worries about overpopulation, but they don't realize that God intended for us to procreate and pass on life to as many as we can."

Ally held her breath, not knowing what to say. One of Margo's sons spoke up the next moment.

"And if any man's seed of copulation go out from him," Hugh said in a grim, apocalyptic tone. "Then he shall wash all his flesh in water, and be unclean until the even. And every garment, and every skin, whereon is the seed of copulation, shall be washed with water, and be unclean until the even."

The table became quiet and Ally shifted uncomfortably. Hugh, the son that had spoken had zealousness in his eyes that made her instinctively lean towards Harvey out of worry.

"If you plan to have so many children," Hugh said calmly. "You must follow the instructions that God gave us. His word gives us guidance in all matters. The verse I quote, you may not be familiar with, if from—"

"Leviticus," Harvey interrupted. "Chapter fifteen, verse sixteen and seventeen. I am familiar with it. You don't need to explain more. I have a better verse for you. 'Thy stature is like to a palm tree, and thy breasts to clusters of grapes. I said, I will go up to the palm tree, I will take hold of the boughs thereof: now also thy breasts shall be as clusters of the vine, and the smell of thy nose like apples; And the roof of thy mouth like the best wine for my beloved, that goeth down sweetly, causing the lips of those that are asleep to speak.' Song of Solomon."

Ally wanted to giggle at the look on Hugh Willard's red face, but stopped herself. Of course, Harvey would use the man's faith against him, but she hadn't expected him to quote scripture about breasts.

"Tell me," Hugh continued after a moment. "What are your views on the murder of children in this country? Innocent babes ripped from their evil mother's wombs. For I find the whole practice an abomination. God will judge those and punish them justly. Until then, this family cannot be represented by a law firm that accepts or supports such heinous actions. God's word and morality are the only hope that we have left."

"It's not my place to have an opinion," Harvey answered. "My job will be to represent your interests and beyond that is inconsequential. Being a lawyer isn't about quoting scripture and neither is business. My job is to look after your business interests, not your personal ones."

Ally reached for the water glass the waiter had left in front of her earlier. Harvey's answer was evasive, but it was the best answer he could give. It was a bold answer, but she could tell that the Willard Family was grating on his nerves just from the look on his face. The whole conversation had become suffocating and she didn't want it to continue. The waiter who came and announced dinner was good man. He broke the uncomfortable silence and Margo Willard quickly took control of the conversation again.

Turning to look at Harvey, he gave her a quick look before reaching for his scotch glass again. Deciding that she didn't care, Ally reached for her champagne glass and took a sip. If this was to be the kind of conversation that the Willard Family wanted to have over dinner, she needed alcohol to fortify her nerves.

"Tell me, Miss Spicer," Margo continued. "Do you and Mr. Specter live together?"

Pausing in cutting the vegetables on her plate, Ally swallowed. Her mouth suddenly felt dry and the room was warm.

"No," she pronounced. "My father had Alzheimer's. I live with him and his caregiver, Rosa."

"A good daughter," Margo mused. "And your parents, Mr. Specter?"

Ally briefly looked over at Harvey as she reached for her champagne flute again. His jaw was clenched tightly as he cut the meat on his plate. Every part of his body was tense and she could tell that he didn't like the intrusive questions that Mrs. Willard was asking.

"My father is dead," Harvey finally said after a minute. "I don't speak with my mother and I'd prefer not to answer any more personal questions."

Realizing that Donna had given her a topic list that she'd memorized, Ally put the flute down and cleared her throat.

"I am a very big fan of Broadway and I adore a good musical. Will any share if they have seen a show recently?"

The younger son, Howard, was an enthusiast for the arts as well and Ally silently breathed a sigh of relief as he struck up conversation at the table about a recent Shakespeare product that he'd seen. Shakespeare, Ally could live with. Louis talked about the arts enough that he'd practically given her an honorary degree in it.

* * *

Harvey watched her carefully throughout dinner.

Something wasn't right and he could feel it. Ally looked like she was struggling to understand what Mrs. Willard's sons were discussing. Her eyes moved from one son to the other in rapid succession. Back and forth, again and again, Harvey wondered if she had a headache growing behind her eyes. He certainly didn't care for the conversation. The Willard Family might bring millions to the firm in revenue, but he could tell that they would end up being huge pains in the ass.

More specifically, they'd be pains in his ass.

He was already of the mind to tell Jessica that the Willard's were not worth thirty million dollars. The one saving grace that Harvey had was that he knew that no other firm would accept the Willard Family. No one said the words outright, but the Willard Family had been practically black listed in the law realm. No law office wanted to do business with them because they were so notoriously difficult. Margo Willard and her son, Hugh, fired lawyers over the smallest issues and the more Harvey thought about it, the more he wondered just who was doing the firing.

Margo or her rat faced son, Hugh?

Either way, they were going to be difficult. Having sat through all of dinner courses and the art auction for the benefit, Harvey was ready to escape the table. He'd never met so many pompous pricks in one night. A few tables were cleared not far from them and the band that had been playing soft music struck up a cord. An older man stepped up onto the stage in a pinstriped suit and a fedora. Harvey had already recognized the Sinatra tune before the man even opened his mouth to sing. Ally sat next to him and she caught his eye a moment later.

"Care to dance?" he asked with a smile.

A smile of her own blossomed on her face, mirroring his. She was an exceptional beautiful when she smiled Harvey decided as he stood up and offered her his hand. Excusing themselves from the table, he led her out to the dance floor. He placed his hand on the middle of her spine and held her soft hand in his. He'd danced with plenty of women, but Ally was different. She frowned a little and looked anxious. He could feel how tense her whole body was and wondered if she wasn't a fan of dancing.

She looked briefly at the stage before looking back at him. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

"You look uncomfortable," Harvey finally said. "We don't have to dance if you don't want to."

"It's not that," Ally confessed, the frown still on her face. "It's just that my hearing aid died. I can't hear the music they're playing."

Her words shocked him. Harvey Specter wasn't an easy man to shock and yet, Ally had managed it. Years of practice let him keep his composure and reveal that her words had thrown him off.

"You can't hear?"

"I can't hear, Harvey," she confirmed. "My right hearing aid died and I didn't get a chance to recharge it before you came. Now, the left one has died and I can't hear much of anything."

It suddenly all clicked for him. Harvey understood why she'd been anxious to keep up the conversation over dinner. She hasn't been able to fully hear all the conversation and he hasn't been able to alleviate that pressure. He suddenly wanted to yell at her and Donna for not telling him sooner. The night might have been so much different if he'd known. They would have been able to explain her poor hearing and she wouldn't have felt such pressure to keep up with the Willards.

"You've been reading lips all night," Harvey concluded and she nodded.

"Yes, I can get by with it, but lots of people over an extended period can be…overwhelming."

"Frank Sinatra," he told her with a smile. "The man is covering Sinatra and he isn't half bad."

"Which song?" Ally asked. A relieved expression was on her face and Harvey suspected it was because he had taken her news so well. He could feel the tension leaving her body and he was glad.

"The Way You Look Tonight."

Their bodies were close together and he couldn't stop himself from humming it. He felt her hand slide off his shoulder and down towards his back. She smiled at him and it wasn't the fake smiles she'd given him for the benefit of Margo Willard. Her whole face transformed and a light grew in her eyes. He realized she could feel the vibration from his chest in her hand. She could enjoy the music through him and dance. A feeling he could describe surged through him and he kept humming along until the song ended. The band went directly into a song by Dean Martin and they continued to dance.

"How'd you lose it?" Harvey finally asked after a moment.

The words left his lips before he could stop them and he regretted them. It wasn't his business how she'd lost her hearing. He didn't even really care how, but he was interested. She'd worked at the firm for nearly five years and he'd never known that she couldn't hear well.

"My sister was in the towers on 9/11," Ally told him. "I had gone to visit that morning and bring her a bagel. I was going down the steps when the second plane hit the tower. The force of it was so great that I fell forward. Down a flight of steps, I hit my head so hard that I ended up having neurological damage and bleeding. I woke up in the hospital and I could barely hear anything. The doctors thought it would be temporary, but it's gotten worse."

"I'm sorry," Harvey said gently. "And your sister?"

"She didn't make it," Ally admitted and he felt like an even bigger ass for bringing the whole thing up.

"How old were you?"

"Twenty, she was twenty-six. I was home visiting from Brown and my last memory of her is hearing her laughter. That's better than any phone call, but considering I don't really hear phones, it probably for the best. Don't feel sorry for me. I love my life."

He smiled at her optimism and courage. In fact, he rather liked it about her. She had charmed Margo Willard and had answered every question that had been tossed at her with calm grace that told him she'd prepared with Donna. In fact, she'd given Margo Willard better answers than the vague ones he'd practiced with Donna.

"I do apologize about the Willards. They are a unique brand of human beings," he said as the song ended and a band member began a cover of Louis Armstrong. The pace was a little faster and she giggled when he twirled her in his arms.

"I don't want to talk about them. I have the feeling that if they found out that I attend temple with Louis every so often, it would lose the deal that very second," Ally grinned once she was back in his arms. "Let's talk about something else. Anything else, Harvey Specter, please."

Harvey looked over her head briefly before looking back down at her. A small voice in his head told him that his idea was a very bad idea and that Donna would kill him, but Harvey didn't care. He was like a man lost in hypnosis and there was no way to break the spell.

"I have a bottle of wine at my condo we could open," he suggested with a smile. "Escape the Willard Family, and enjoy the evening view from the balcony while sipping wine."

As the song came to an end, Harvey slowed their dancing and Ally grinned.

"Let's escape the Willard Family."

* * *

There was a single light on inside Harvey Specter's condo when he opened the door. Stepping inside, Ally looked down the wide hall as he closed the door. Her feet were aching. Resting her hand on the marble top table next to the door, she steadied herself and slipped the heeled shoes off.

"How long have you been desperately waiting to take those off?" Harvey asked with a chuckle as he locked the door behind them. He tossed the keys on the marble table top.

"Since I put them on," Ally admitted with a smile.

She placed the clutch that she'd left in the town car with Ray on the marble topped table next to his keys before following Harvey down the wide hallway. He flipped on a few lights and she looked around. The kitchen was modern and the sitting area was elegant with a gas fireplace that was lit. Flames licked the glass and Ally thought it would be a good place to curl up and read a book during the winter months. What truly drew Ally gaze was the view. The city skyline was lit up and it stunned her. It was even better than the view in Harvey's office.

Standing as close to the glass doors as she dared, Ally wrapped her arms around herself. When the door slid back a moment later, Ally stepped back in surprise for a moment before she caught movement in the corner of her eye. Harvey stood next to her in his tuxedo. A bottle of wine was in one hand and two wine glasses were in the other. She didn't know how he'd managed to open the sliding glass door, but he'd impressed her.

"I did promise you a glass of wine," he said with a smile. "The view is an added bonus."

Stepping out onto the balcony, the warm air caressed her skin. Harvey set the wine glasses down on a glass table and poured her wine. He handed her the glass before pouring himself one.

"To escaping the Willard Family," she told him with a smile before taking a small sip of the wine.

"I will drink to that," Harvey agreed. He took a sip of his wine before turning to looking at her.

"I think we should drink to you though," he continued. "You were the one who stole the show."

Ally blushed and shook her head, "I didn't act. I didn't say anything that wasn't true. But really, Mr. Specter, four kids?"

Harvey grinned, "I figured an even number is good."

"As the youngest sibling, I wouldn't know. My sister terrorized me when we were little," Ally said said as she turned and watched him set his wine glass down.

"So, there are two Spicer children?"

"Two. How many Specter children are running around the world?"

"Two," Harvey answered. "I have a younger brother, Marcus."

Ally leaned back on the railing of the balcony as he let his hands rest on either side of her body.

"Did you tell Margo the truth? When she asked about your parents?" Ally asked softly, her eyes never wavering from his face.

"Yes, did you tell the truth about your father?"

"Yes."

"How long has he been diagnosed?"

Ally couldn't stop herself as she reached out and toyed with the black buttons on his dress shirt.

"Three years," she replied. "Rosa was my nanny growing up and now, she takes care of him. I suppose it's ironic in the end."

Before he could say another word, his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He grimaced and pulled it out. Jessica's name flashed across the screen and he pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I have to take this. It will only be a minute."

Stepping away, Harvey answered the call and slipped back inside the condo. Jessica was speaking to him about the call that she had just received from Margo Willard. He'd accomplished his mission in convincing her. Harvey wasn't even sure how that was possible considering they had never talked about business. According to Jessica, Margo had been quite taken with his dedication to both his job and Allison.

"This will be good for us," Jessica concluded. "The money they generate will allow us…"

Harvey stopped listening.

His only focus was Ally. She was watching the city skyline again and he wanted to pull her attention back to him. Her smile was the only reward he wanted for the night. He didn't want Jessica's bullshit. No, he wanted her sweet, warm smile directed at him. He wanted to be the man who caused her to smile in the first place.

A minute later, Jessica terminated their call and Harvey shut off his phone. It would be a damned distraction and he wouldn't let it bother their night. Stepping back out onto the balcony, he went to her. Skirting the hem of her gown, Harvey place both of his hands on the balcony's railing and trapped her between his arms. She tilted her head slightly. Seeing his opportunity, Harvey pressed his lips to the shell of her ear.

"More wine?"

Ally giggled and his whole body tingled because of the noise. Her giggle was more electrifying than her smile. She turned in the small space that he had her trapped in and rested her hands on his chest.

"Say that again? All I felt was a tingle in my ear and neck."

She smelt like flowery perfume and a hint of vanilla. He'd smelt the smell at the base of her neck in the car and he smelt it now, just behind her ear. Her soft pinks lips tantalized him and Harvey realized how easily he could close the space between them.

There was nothing stopping them.

A night together was something he wanted and from her body language, Harvey knew that she was attracted to him. Pulling back, he meandered towards the glass table set.

"Where did you grow up?" he asked, picking up his wine again.

"Everywhere," Ally told him. "My father worked for the government. We moved around a lot between his different postings. He worked as a section chief in London, Milan, Paris, Barcelona…he worked everywhere for several different intelligence agencies. He was an expert in European politics before a heart attack forced him into retirement."

"That had to have been interesting…traveling and all that as a kid."

"It was lonely," she admitted. "The kids at the embassies weren't always the kindest. My sister, Joanna, and I were close. We liked getting to have adventures. Egypt was out favorite place to visit with my mother. Her obsession with pyramids rubbed off on us."

He smiled at her. Ally wasn't like most women he dated. Those women certainly never would have gotten dirty in the sands of Egypt. He tried to imagine her as a young child.

"Were you a Lara Croft or Rick O'Connell?"

She grinned at his movie reference to Tomb Raider and The Mummy.

"I was the wife, Evelyn O'Connell. I remember being fascinated by everything and spending plenty of time at the museums with Joanna. I dragged her to every exhibit to look at the dead bodies of kings. I kind of always hoped one would wake up just for the thrill."

He chuckled and shook his head as he unbuttoned his tuxedo jacket. The May wind blew a warm gust of wind and Ally came to him. She glided across the balcony, the wind catching a stand of wavy hair that had fallen. Every fiber of his being wanted to reach out and touch it. To wrap it around his finger and kiss her neck while begging her to stay the night with him.

"You have something of mine," she said as he slipped off his tuxedo jacket.

Remembering the velvet pouch that he'd been carrying around all evening, Harvey reached into his breast pocket and withdrew it. Handing it to her, he wasn't surprised by her next words. She touched the diamond and amethyst pendent that rested against her breast bone.

"This necklace is beautiful, but could you help me with the clasps again?"

Ally turned away from him and Harvey did as she asked. The necklace she wore came undone easily and she held onto it. Turning back around, she managed to pull out the gold chain from the velvet bag and slipped the necklace he'd given her into the velvet pouch. He examined the necklace for a moment.

The pendent had Egyptian hieroglyphics with several symbols down the center.

"It was my mother's," she said with a soft smile as he looked up, realizing he'd kept her waiting. "The hieroglyphics are my name and Joanna's."

Harvey didn't say anything, but gestured for her to turn around and she did. The chain was longer than the other necklace. After a few tries, he managed to get the clasp, but Ally didn't move. Not able to help himself, Harvey took a step forward. Their bodies were pressed together and he could barely form a coherent thought in his head. He dragged his fingertips over her soft skin and inhaled the smell of lavender in her hair.

Resting his hands on her hips, her hands covered his. Not stopping himself, Harvey pressed his lips to the back of her neck. Her skin was just as soft there as he imagined. One kiss became two and suddenly, he was pressing as many kisses as he could down the column to the top of her shoulder.

"Harvey," Ally gasped breathlessly. She turned around in his arms and he was lost. He couldn't stop himself from pressing his lips against hers in a hot kiss that demanded more.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **You made it! I do hope that you enjoyed the chapter! I plan to start posting a new chapter every Saturday morning/Friday night. Please take a moment to leave your cheers, jeers, and predictions below. I always respond to reviews and starting next week, I PLAN TO GIVE A WAY A SURPRISE SNEAK PEAK TO OF THE NEXT CHAPTER to a lucky reviewer. So leave a review!**

 **Response to Reviews:**

 **Quiz:** _Thanks for the review! I hope this chapter clarified any misconceptions. Harvey knows that Ally can't hear now. He doesn't know in the car and it was my intention that he wouldn't know about her deafness until they went dancing. Thanks again for the review! Hope to hear from you soon!_

 **SK:** _Thank you for the review! I'm glad that you liked the chapter! I hope this one satisfied. As we move along, the chapters will get longer and there will be more content. The first few chapters of mine are sometimes on the shorter sides. Sorry:( I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know:)_

 **Guest#1:** _Thank you for leaving a comment. I didn't think about that…you don't have to think of her as Amy Dunne. Ally can be anyone you want:) I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

 **Reader:** _Thank you for the review! I'm so happy that you liked the chapter and have no complaints! Let me know if you liked this chapter as well! Hope to hear from you:)_

* * *

 **LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	4. IV: Scared to Be Lonely

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you to everyone who added this story as a like, subscription, or left a review! I have lots of readers out there (I see you!) and I would love to hear from everyone! Just a little review makes the writing process so much easier. Besides, I love hearing from readers. Cheers, jeers, and everything in between. A special thanks to Gus for being my cold reader and occasional editor! Thank you for putting up with my crazy ideas.**

 **I did do my best to try and respond to everyone. If I missed you, I'm so sorry. This chapter is the longest one yet and THERE IS ADULT CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. THERE IS ADULT CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

 **H4TH**

* * *

 **Part Four: Scared to Be Lonely**

"… _Is it just our bodies? Are we both losing our minds?_

 _Is the only reason you're holding me tonight_

 _'Cause we're scared to be lonely?_

 _Do we need somebody just to feel like we're alright?_

 _Is the only reason you're holding me tonight_

 _'Cause we're scared to be lonely…"_

~ "Scared to Be Lonely" – Martin Garixx & Dua Lipa

 _Friday, May 27, 2011_

His lips felt good on hers and his hands felt even better on her skin, Ally realized.

Somehow, they had ended up in his bedroom. She couldn't focus on the spectacular view and there was no time to look around his bedroom. All she could focus on was kissing him. His hand dragged down her exposed back as he pressed kisses to her feverish skin. His tuxedo jacket and bow tie had disappeared somewhere in between the balcony and his bedroom. Blindly, Ally struggled to undo the buttons of his dress shirt. She didn't want to rip the buttons, but she wanted no barriers between them.

He broke the kiss, his hands leaving her skin to help her with the buttons. The room felt like it was short of oxygen when his dark eyes met her light ones. He covered her hands with his and together, they undid the buttons of his shirt. The dress shirt and under shirt were tossed away towards the general direction of the closet and bathroom. In a heartbeat, his lips were back on hers. His skin was warm to the touch and she shivered with anticipation. He was just as muscular as she imagined. Donna had mentioned once before that he boxed, but Ally hadn't understood what that meant until that moment. The plains of his body were hard and sculpted like a Roman God. He kissed down to her jaw as his hands fiddled with the zipper of her dress. Reaching behind, together their hands made quick work of it. His lips trailed down her throat and she moaned when he trailed his teeth over her delicate collarbone. The gown she wore was pushed down and pooled on the floor in a puddle of tulle and silk.

A hot melted-honey sensation curled low in her pelvis as his hands explored her body and she shivered with delight when he unhooked her bra. It was tossed away towards his shirt. In the next moment, she was lying down the center of his bed. The soft down comforter was beneath her as he hovered above her, their bodies close and their breathing shallow.

Harvey lowered his dark head and Ally couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her when his lips made contact with her tight, hard nipple. His hand crept up to make sure no part of her was neglected. His lips and hands alternated between her breasts. Cupping and massaging each globe while his tongue traced around her nipple. His teeth teased her and his tongue did things to her she didn't know were even possible. She trembled with delight, cupping the back of his head and tugging at his hair when she wanted more. He suckled her nipple before teasing it with his tongue. The erotic feeling was almost too much for her. Her hands roamed over the muscles of his shoulders and back before sliding down his hard torso to his dress pants. Her heavy, aching breasts demand more as warmth pooled in her feminine core.

"Harvey," she gasped and he pulled away.

His belt was tossed towards their growing pile of clothing. She undid the button and zipper of his pants. The feeling of his arousal through his pants drove her mad with desire. He groaned when she brushed against his hardness. The sound he made thrilled her and she quickly pushed his briefs over his hips. He pushed her hand away before she could touch him again. She never had a chance to protest. He looped his fingers into the band of her lacy panty and pulled it down. She was just as naked as he was and he kissed her breasts again.

He kissed the valley of her breasts before going lower. Ally closed her eyes and each breath was a struggle. His lips trailed d over her ribs, down past her navel and over the crest of her hip bones. Each wet kiss over her skin only added to the fire in the pit of her belly. Whatever magic Harvey was working on her, she approved because she wanted him to be inside her. She wanted him and like an addict, she was already hooked on him.

Her legs fell open to him easily and she grabbed the pillow above her head when he teasing bit her navel. Pure heat had gathered and when he kissed the inside of her thigh, Ally gasped and bit her bottom lip so hard she tasted blood. Her thighs trembled and the first stroke of his tongue to her most intimate place was earth shattering. Her spine arched and when he did it again, every part of her body demanded more as it hummed and tingled with need and fervent desire.

Delicious wave after delicious wave of pleasure overpowered her senses. Each touch, whether it was his tongue licking her bud of pleasure of his fingers slipping in and out of her hot, pulsing core, left Ally moaning and demanding more. It was like he'd thrown gasoline on a burning fire. Every nerve in her body had sparked to life and when she thought she could take no more pleasure or touch, Harvey tossed a match into the fire and gasoline causing a fiery explosion of pleasure to sweep through her body. Every tense muscle felt like it was instantly released from its overwhelming tension and pressure. Her whole body felt sedated and relaxed, from her curled toes to her hands fisting the pillowcase above her.

Harvey barely gave her a chance to breathe or catch her breath. He grabbed the pillow that she'd held onto and wedged it under her hips, he grinned at her and Ally giggled. Before she could question him, he pulled a condom out from some secret hiding place and he had himself sheathed in it before taking hold of himself. In one guiding thrust, he was buried inside her drenched core. The expression on his face looked pained, but she knew better. His eyes met hers and she leaned up to kiss him. The taste of her on his lips was barely a second thought and together, they quickly found a rhythm. He felt so good inside her. The pillow changed everything and Ally clung to him, wanting him to push insider her deeper. She wrapped her legs around his waist with his encouragement.

He rocked his hips against hers and buried his face in her neck. Ally could feel his hard panting and felt the vibration of his groans in his chest. Pulling her knees up even higher up his hips, the new angle made them both cry out. It felt deliriously good and each thrust brushed against a place inside her body that she scarcely knew existed.

"Harder," she gasped and begged. "Harder, Harvey, please."

Her words broke a dam.

Whatever control he had was gone and Ally held him to her as he thrust into her with wild abandoned. There was no rhythm and no pace. There was only pure pleasure unlike anything she'd experienced. His hips rolled with a desperation that neither of them could deny. Each hard stroke pushed them closer and closer to the edge. They were charging towards toppling over the ledge of pleasure into the abyss. The feverish moment that overtook them felt so good and she gasped with every thrust.

Harder, faster, over and over again…his harsh breathing against her skin…

Suddenly, she felt his body tense. Every muscle n his body contracted and she pressed her lips to his shoulder as he gave a few finally, lazy thrusts. He rolled his hips against hers one last time before managing to collapse to the side of her. He rolled onto his back and they both panted as they looked up at the ceiling.

Heart pounding, Ally turned her head to look at him. Harvey's gaze was already on her and she did the only thing that she could do in that moment.

She grinned at him and he grinned back.

* * *

 _Saturday, May 28, 2011_

Ally woke up the feeling of lips trailing over the ridges of her spine.

Eyes closed, she smiled as his fingertips glided over the skin of her hips. He touched every except the one place that she wanted to be touched. Their first time together had been delicious and the night had been used well. She'd been on top their second time. He'd sat back against the headboard while she lazily rolled her hips against his. They'd managed a few hours of sleep before needing each other again and the third time.

He'd shown Ally that everything she'd known about pleasure before was a farce. She blushed just thinking about how good it had felt to be on her elbows and knees with his hand touching her clit all while he'd pounded into her. The earth shattering orgasms from that time was what had finally exhausted them both. The truth was that Harvey Specter was a good loved and he knew it. Pushing herself up to rest on her stomach and elbows, Ally looked over her shoulder at him and he stopped.

"I have breakfast almost ready and a surprise for you," he said, grinning. "A personal shopper is bringing clothing and I thought it would be fun to go explore the Houser Estate."

"What's so special about this House Estate that I should go with you?" Ally asked in a teasing voice. She rolled over so that she was on her back. He was already dressed and she was surprised to see that he wore Nike running pants and a white t-shirt. Clearly, he'd either gotten up to make the food or he'd gone and picked it up. Either way, Ally's mind puzzled over the mystery that was Harvey Specter.

"The Houser Estate has the largest private collection of objects from the antique period and from Egypt in the western hemisphere," he explained. "A single phone call and we have a private showing."

Her eyes went wide, "You did not! It's impossible to get into the Houser Estate without advance notice of several weeks."

The sheet that had been covering her naked body slipped away. He lowered his head and she was trembling before he even touched her. The feeling of his tongue circling her nipple made her gasp. A wave of warmth passed over her and Ally barely registered that he was pushing the sheets away from them. His hands trailed over her skin, down over her hip to her thigh…

Just when she thought he'd repeat another round of the fantastic sex, Harvey pulled away and Ally groaned in frustration.

"Breakfast."

"Do I have enough time to shower?"

"Make it quick," Harvey grinned, clearly happy with his teasing.

Pushing herself out of bed, Ally went to the bathroom. Harvey's shower wasn't cramped like her own. Instead, it was open with no death trap slippery floor like hers. The stone were actually warm beneath her feet and Ally realizes the floor was heated. Standing under the hot water, Ally closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of it on her skin. A small voice in her head told her that she shouldn't go with him to the Houser Estate. Rosa would need help with her father and guilt crept in. Ever since his heart attack ten years ago, Howard needed help. It had stated as small things and once his diagnosis of Alzheimer's had come, there was very little he didn't depend for help. What made Ally feel the most guilt was that she'd felt relief.

She felt relief from the problems of dealing with her dying father, and relief that she hadn't had to deal with him on a bad day. His parting words to her still stung. Rosa had said not to take his words personally, but Ally didn't think Rosa understood what it felt like as Howard's daughter to hear those words. Ever since she was a little girl, she'd wanted his approval and when she'd lost her hearing…Ally had felt like a failure and Howard had viewed the whole incident that way. He hadn't said the words outright, but Ally suspected he would have wanted Joanna to live instead of her given a choice. Pretty, successful Joanna would have been a more dutiful daughter.

Turning off the water and vowing to tell Harvey that she couldn't go with him, Ally wrapped a white fluffy towel around her body and attempted to dry her hair with a second white towel. In the bedroom, Harvey had stripped the bed and remade it. A small bundle of sheets was tucked into the whicker laundry basket that was filled to the brim. She suspected that it was being left for a cleaning lady. Harvey Specter didn't seem like the type to do his own laundry. A gray t-shirt had been set out as well as a pair of plaid pajama pants. The bra and panty set that she'd wore the night before had also magically appeared from their hiding places as well as her black clutch. His thoughtfulness made her smile.

Quickly changing, the gray t-shirt was like a night gown on her and she settled for wear that. His pajama pants were just too big in the waist. Neatly folding them, Ally set them on the foot of the bed before reaching for her black clutch. Pulling her phone out, Ally looked at the screen and cringed. She only had a 3% left on the battery, but it was the text message that caught her attention.

 _Don't rush home. I saw that man you were going with. Lose yourself tonight and have fun! You worry too much about my needing help. Howard and I will be fine! Have a fun night. – Rosa._

Slipping the phone away, Ally felt a little better. The message didn't ease the guilt she felt, but it did change her mind about cancelling on Harvey. He wanted to spend time with her, Ally told herself. The man wouldn't have invited her to go with him if he didn't want to be with her. Going back to the bathroom, Ally quickly checked her appearance before leaving the bedroom. Harvey must have heard her because he looked up. Several brown bags with the symbol of a local restaurant known for their breakfast cuisine were on the white marble countertops.

"See, if you'd told me you cooked it all, I'd be super impressed," she teased with a smile, lazily wrapping one of her arms around his waist. He grinned a pressed a kiss to her lips. It was only a brief kiss, but it made Ally consider asking to skip the food. Harvey pulled away first and reached round her for a legal pad of paper and a black pen.

"I can get you the things that you need for the day to hear," he said. "You said last night that you're hearing aids died."

Ally looked at him with a slight frown, "How?"

"I know the CEO of a company that happens to make hearing aids. He owes me a favor and says he'll have whatever you need delivered in the next hour. He just needs to know what he's having delivered."

Ally shook her head, "Why do I have the feeling that lots of people owe you favors, Harvey?"

"Because I am the best closer in New York and many people owe me all kinds of favors," he said with such sexy arrogance that she didn't doubt his words for a moment. Maybe being Harvey Specter had its perks, but she never imagined what kind of perks they could be. She quickly scribbled down on the offered piece of paper exactly what she needed. Harvey turned away with the paper and picked up his cell phone to make a call.

Across the room, the door to the balcony was wide open. The warm breeze was blowing inside the condo and she could see the glass table had been set for two. Walking across the room, Ally slipped outside. The view was impressive and she looked at the buildings, wondering if they were residential or business. They were only a few blocks from Central Park. She could see the greenery from where she stood and imagined that if she lived this close to the Park, she'd always being trying to go there.

Turning back, she leaned against the railing and let the breeze catch strands of her wavy blonde hair. Harvey leaned against the doorway, watching her. His phone conversation hadn't ended and he looked at her with such fierce desire in his eyes that Ally felt powerful. The man wanted her, desired her, needed her…it wasn't a sensation she was used to experiencing, but the feeling was addicting. The phone conversation dragged on for a few minutes longer before Harvey ended it and slipped the phone into his pocket.

"You look good in my shirt," he said and she giggled before shaking her head at him.

Wearing nothing but a gray t-shirt of his that nearly came down to her knees and the panty set she'd wore the night before, Ally sat down. Harvey sat down across from her and grinned.

"Hungry?"

"Mmm, starving after all the expertise you made me do," Ally grinned as she reached for the glass of orange juice in front of her.

"Made you?" Harvey said mockingly. "I clearly remember you begging me for more."

A blush covered her cheeks because he was right. Ally had shamelessly begged him, but she couldn't bring herself to be regretful. His touch left her needing more. Harvey Specter was like a drug or something addictive, Ally realized. One time wasn't nearly enough. She wanted to keep chasing that high with him over and over until she couldn't move anymore. From the smug smirk on his face, Harvey must have known what she was thinking about. He winked at her and the warm sensation that pulsed through her body ended low in her belly. The urge to go to him and forget about breakfast was overwhelming, but Ally resisted. If he could twist and play with her desires, so could she with his.

"Is there anyone place that you've never had sex with someone?" she demanded, pushing some scrambled egg on to her fork before taking a bite.

Harvey's eyebrows shot up and he leaned back in his chair, "A New York Knicks game."

"I've never done it in the shower," Ally confessed with a lazy, sexy grin. "You should have joined me this morning."

From the look on Harvey's face, Ally could tell that her words had the intended effect. If he was going to tantalize her, well, she would do the same to him.

"Cat got your tongue?" she asked saucily.

"That's an unfortunate situation that we'll have to remedy tonight," Harvey answered with a confident look on his face. "I promise."

"And just how do you know that I'll stay for a second night?" Ally demanded with an arched brow. "Maybe I have plans for tomorrow."

"You'll stay," he said again with confidence. "I know you will, Ally."

She smiled and together, they finished breakfast before cleaning up. Within the hour, the personal shopper delivered whatever dress Harvey had instructed the woman to bring. He also let her borrow his phone charger in his home office. For her own peace of mind, she called Rosa to check in. If the older woman was surprised that Ally never came home, she didn't betray it in her voice.

Quickly telling Rosa the plan, Ally felt relieved that there was no pressure to return home. She loved her father, but she didn't want to end her weekend with Harvey so soon. For the first time in a long time, she was enjoying life and going back to her father and his horrible situation seemed to be too much to bear. The guilt that she'd been feeling before breakfast crept back inside her and burrowed deep inside. Maybe Howard had been right, she was failure as a daughter. What kind of daughter didn't want to be with her father? Promising herself that she wouldn't let her black mood ruin the day, Ally returned kitchen.

Harvey was on the phone with Jessica Pearson and he was dressed in a dark blue suit that was tailored to his body. His lack of a tie caught her off guard, but she found that she like it. The first two buttons were open and she was tempted to walk up to him and kiss his exposed throat. In the bedroom, Ally easily spotted the black cotton bag that had been hung on near the closet. There was a post-it note in Harvey's scrawling handwriting on the front.

 _Purple is the color of royalty._

His cryptic note made her smile. Opening the bag, a dark purple sun dress hung with a small shoe compartment at the bottom of the bag opened. Discreetly hanging inside the bag was a match set of lace undergarments. Slipping on the bra and thong, Ally unzipped the back of the dress and stepped into it. The fabric was the soft against her skin. Pulling it up without difficulty, the straps were thin and the heart shaped neckline complimented her form by showing some cleavage, but it showcased the necklace she wore. Her long blonde, wavy hair was pushed over her shoulder, including the strands by her temples that she'd pulled into a small braid at the back of her head. She felt warm hands on her back as the zipper was pulled up and the hook above the zipper was clasped.

"Thank you," Ally murmured as she turned around and reached for the white open toed heels that had been in the shoe compartment of the garment bag. The red soles told her all she needed to know about the shoe.

"These came while you were on the phone," he said and reached into his suit jacket pocket. Harvey pulled out a small blue and white box and placed it in her hands. Inside was everything that she'd written down on the legal pad. It only took her a few second to prep the hearing aids before she placed them in her ears. They helped a little, and she smiled.

"Better?" Harvey asked with a grin.

She couldn't bring herself to tell him that it didn't help much. Everything sounded garbled and distant to her. Voices were muffled and she still needed to see a person's face to know what they were saying. The hearing aids helped, but not enough to dramatic change her world.

"Only a little," she admitted with a frown. "I'm sorry. They just help. I still won't really be able to hear you or anything. I'm sorry."

"Ally, you don't have to apologize for anything."

Her mouth felt dry at his calming words. Wringing her fingers together, Ally felt a small smile grow on her face. His words made her feel…she couldn't describe what he made feel, but the closest emotion she could identify was acceptance. He didn't find her deafness a hindrance like some men had in the past. Harvey simply accepted it as being a part of her.

"Thank you, Harvey," she said softly before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

* * *

The Houser Estate's museum was stunning and Ally had enjoyed every moment.

They'd driven out of New York in his Aston Martin. The silver car had been fast and she'd enjoyed his even fast driving. If his goal was to impress her, Ally decided that he'd more than accomplished it. Harvey hasn't lied when he'd said they'd have a private tour. A guide greeted them at the front door and every moment had been magical. She'd explored the coffin room with Harvey, but by far, her favorite room had been the sculpture room. Two hundred marble statues from various time periods of history had been collected. A few had been copies, but just getting to walk around, study each face, and admire the detail the artist had incorporated into the art had proved to be wonderful.

Unlike others, Harvey had been just as appreciative of the art as she was. Ally could remember one date she'd had years before with a guy to the art museum in New York City. He'd been impatient and he'd scoffed at her for wanting to take her time touring. The minute Ally had walked into the sculpture room with Harvey she had prepared herself for the same reaction. However, Harvey Specter proved to her that he was full of surprise. Ally never felt pressured to hurry through the room. Instead, they'd explored together. Harvey's knowledge of Greek and Roman history was far beyond hers.

In the back of her mind, Ally had been forced to repeatedly remind herself that she wasn't on a date with Harvey. His good looks were attractive, but debating the various causes of the collapse of the Roman Empire was arousing. A good looking, well educated man, who wasn't a total dickhead, was a hard commodity to find in New York. Ally cursed her luck that the man she found attractive was unavailable and married to his work.

She'd done her best to suppress those thoughts and just enjoy the day. The Houser Estate had a sprawling gardens and lawns behind the house. An exceptional balcony with several landings was the epicenter of the gardens, tables had been set up and visitors could dine there. The view was nothing short of breath taking.

Taking a sip from her glass of wine, Ally couldn't decide which she like more, the view or the sight of Harvey Specter without a tie. They had agreed before they left his condo that they wouldn't talk about work. His phone was on in case of an emergency, but he hadn't looked at it once and that impressed her even more.

"Best cover you ever used to get out of something," Harvey challenged with a grin.

"Blackmailing my sister so I could sneak out and party while we were in London," Ally replied, setting her glass down as a waiter took away their lunch dishes.

"That's the best you could do?"

"I was a goodie-goodie growing up. I behaved."

Harvey laughed, "Somehow, I can see it."

"Tell me something," Ally challenged back. "Donna says you box. How'd you get into that?"

"My Dad," he explained. "My brother, Marcus, and I got into lots of trouble during the summers. My dad stuck us in boxing camp to curb our trouble making."

"Did it work?"

"I hated every moment of being forced to go, but I found something that I liked. What did your parents force you to do over summers?"

"Lacrosse. Soccer. You name it, Joanna and I played it. I went to Brown on a lacrosse scholarship, but I ended up retiring early from the team."

"Why?"

"No one wants a deaf teammate," Ally said with a teasing smile. Chocolate cake was served as dessert and she was quick to pick up the dessert fork. The first bite was like a bite of heaven. Looking up, Ally swallowed.

"This is really good cake."

Harvey agreed and they slowly ate and savored the taste. She could only finish half the rich slice of cake and discretely, a waiter took her dessert plate. A fresh glass of wine was placed in front of her.

"Did you ever think about other options besides hearing aids?" Harvey asked after the waiter had replaced his own glass of wine. "Cochlear implants?"

"I've thought about it," Ally admitted. "To be honest Harvey, I don't remember what rain sounds like. I've forgotten the sound that wind makes against buildings and traffic seems so quiet. I don't know what everyone complains about. I've come to accept myself as I am and I haven't found something that has made me desperately want a cochlear implant. Maybe someday I will be forced to get them, but not yet."

"Is there one sound that you do miss and you wish you could hear?"

"Music, I miss that the most. I have a monthly standing evening with Louis Litt. He and I go to either the ballet or the theater together and I miss hearing the music. I miss the melodies and the swelling sounds. I sound so ungrateful, but I miss music."

"No, you don't, Ally. Did you play music growing up?"

"Six years of violin. You?"

"Piano, ten years. My mother insisted."

It was hard for Ally to create the image in her head of a young Harvey Specter sitting at a piano, pressing on the keys. She giggled and shook her head.

"I can't imagine you playing piano."

"I wasn't good and I hated every moment of it. Be thankful you can't hear me play. My own mother cringed at my recitals," Harvey replied, the grin never leaving his face. "Besides, you do know that when Louis is at the theater he quotes the whole play verbatim as the damn thing is preformed, don't you?"

The smile that had been on Ally's face dropped off, "You're joking. I don't believe you."

Harvey chuckled, "You're not missing much if you go with him. He'd perform the whole thing for you, whatever production it was, just to prove he could."

Ally shrugged, "I have seen his lips moving during the performances, but I never cared to find out what he was saying. Honestly, he takes me to dinner before the show and I like steak, Harvey. The things I'm willing to do for a free steak meal."

"Ah," he exclaimed with a burst of laughter. "You're a woman after my own heart."

Ally couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled from her lips as she joined him in laughing. The day was perfect and already, she didn't want it to end.

* * *

Several hours later, the late afternoon sunshine bathed Harvey's bedroom in light and it warmed her tired body. Curled close to his side with her legs tangled with his, Ally was so close to falling asleep. She was on the edge without even realizing it. Every part of her was relaxed and sedated.

Harvey's fingertips slowly trailed through her long blonde locks as sleep threatened to pull her under. Her admission that she'd never had sex in the shower must have inspired Harvey. The drive back to New York City from the Houser Estate had felt longer than anything else. Longing glances between them, and whispered promises about exactly what they'd do at his condo hadn't helped their desires.

In fact, Ally reflected as she lifted her head to look at him through tired eyes, it was a sheer miracle that they even made through the front door. They had made it a grand total of three feet into the condo before he'd lifted her up and screwed her on the marble topped table by the door. It had been quick and hot, but Harvey had more than made it up to her in the shower. Her skin was imprinted with the feeling of his wet hands on her body as well as his lips.

Ally was certain that she'd never forget the feeling of the hot water falling on her as she stood in the center of his open shower. He'd kissed every part of her before getting on his knees and worshiping her hot, wet core. And when she'd unraveled completely, he'd shown her just what could happen between a man and a woman in the shower. Her hands braced on the glass, his arm wrapped around her, touching her slick, wet folds while his other hand was holding hers. All the while, he'd thrust into her tight body with even, sure strokes. It hadn't been a race to the finish line. It had been a very important lesson in sensual pleasure.

It wasn't a feeling she'd forget soon, Ally was certain. Lying tangled in his sheets, she could have purred with delight at the way he'd continued the afternoon after the shower. His lazy love making had left her feeling like she'd been missing something in her life. Ally could hear the faint sound of his phone finally ringing and he looked at it. A small line formed between his brows as he looked at the number on the screen.

"Take it," she said softly, moving her head so that her chin rested on his chest. "It might be important."

He looked at her for a moment and she could see the debate being fought in his head. The phone rang a second time and he answered it. Ally rested her head back on his bare chest and closed her eyes, feeling the vibration of his voice and enjoying the feeling of his fingers trailing through her hair.

She knew like all good things, this moment would come to an end too soon.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading! You made it! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, dirty detail and all. I am posting this a day early, but there were lots of reviews and follows that I decided to treat everyone! I will see you the end of next week again. I did give away a sneak peak to the next chapter to elino1fan. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I will send a review to a lucky reader each week, but I do need to be able to PM the sneak peak.**

 **Next week, I WILL SEND OUT A SNEAK PEAK TO A LUCKY REVIEWER, SO LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Response to Reviews:**

 **Reader:** _Thank you so much for your review! Any encouragement is welcomed:) I'm so happy that you're enjoying the story!_

 **SK:** _Thank you for the review! I was so happy that we go to find out about Ally's deafness. I feel like it pushed forward. Hopefully an early update makes your week:) More is on the way!_

 **Quiz:** _Thank you for the review! Ally is not Cinderella, is she? I hope that you enjoyed this one and Harvey helping Ally to explore her Evelyn O'Connell! More is on the way. I'd love to know what you thought!_

 **Guest #1:** _Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you loved the set up! More is on the way!_

 **Max:** _Thank you for the review! I'm so happy that you're enjoying the story so far. Harvey is so much fun to write and he will definitely have plenty of moments in the upcoming chapters. Let me know what you think! More is on the way!_

 **Guest #2:** _Thank you for the review! Updated! Hope you enjoy!_

 **Milena:** _Thank you for the review! I'm glad that you love the story! I hope this chapter lived up to your romantic standards, let me know. I hope this chapter was satisfying! More is on the way!_

* * *

 _Next chapter:_

 _Ally gets a reality check and life altering consequences, Harvey reflects, Donna lends a helping hand, and Mike is hired at the firm..._

* * *

 **LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	5. V: And the Boys

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you to everyone who added this story as a like, subscription, or left a review! I still have lots of readers out there and I REALLY would love to hear from you! Just a little review brightens the day and is motivation to write. I love hearing from readers so leave a review! Leave cheers, jeers, and everything in between. A special thanks to Gus for being my cold reader and editor, thank you for putting up with my crazy ideas.**

 **Last chapter a few people felt like Harvey was being a little OOC. I apologize if you feel like he's OOC in this chapter as well. There is a story to this all and it will come out, Harvey's reaction is the result of deep hurt and he'll explain it all soon enough.**

 **Gus just asks that you not hurt me too badly. She needs me to buy coffee for her. Thank you again to everyone who reads and leaves a review!**

 **All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

 **H4TH**

* * *

 **Part Five: And the Boys**

"… _Well it's been days now_

 _And you change your mind again_

 _All the cracks in the walls reminds you of things we said_

 _And I could tell you that I won't hurt you this time_

 _But it's just safer to keep you in this heart of mine_

 _And the boys go on and on and on and on…"_

~ "And the Boys" – Angus & Julia Stone

 _Monday, May 30, 2011_

Ally couldn't hide the smile on her face.

She was giddy and had been since she'd returned home from Harvey's condo Sunday afternoon. Rosa had teased her about the glow in her cheeks and she hadn't been able to deny it. Harvey had made her feel alive. Two nights in his bed had made her feel wanted and like she was the most beautiful woman in the world to him. She didn't know what was going to happen next, but she wanted to know.

Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, Ally walked down the hallway to Harvey's corner office. Donna was nowhere in sight and she breathed a sigh of relief. Harvey was sitting at his conference table, reading over something when she knocked on the glass door. Entering the office, Ally's whole body felt warm. His suit jacket was flung on the back of a chair and a pool of warmth fizzled in her pelvis. There was just something about Harvey Specter in a three piece suit. He looked up at her expectantly and a brief flash of surprise flicked across his face.

"Ally," he said, quickly getting to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could grab a bite to eat, you and me, if you want," she said with a sly smile on her face. "A sandwich or something like that… something quick to eat."

The look on his face changed and Ally felt like a bucket of cold water had been dropped on her. His expression was distant and a bundle of nerves was released inside. In a heartbeat, something had changed and she didn't know what it was. It scared it her and Ally instantly regretted coming to see him.

"We don't have to if you don't want to, Harv—"

"We had a fun weekend," he interrupted, his voice cold and as distant as his expression. "That's all, Miss Spicer. I'm extremely busy and I already have lunch plans. You can go."

His words stung like a punch to her stomach and she told herself that she'd misheard him, but his lips hadn't lied to her. The look on his face was detached and she knew he meant every word of what he'd said. Biting her bottom lip, Ally nodded.

"I understand. I won't bother you again, Mr. Specter," she murmured softly before turning on her heels.

She pushed the glass door to his office opened and walked away quickly, tears blurring her vision. She didn't even look at Donna when she walked past. The last thing that she wanted was pity or any comfort. She was a fool and she wanted to feel the pain of being foolish. He was Harvey Specter. He didn't do longer than a few nights with a woman and she was silly to think otherwise.

It was like the joy had been drained right out of her chest. She ignored the fact that Donna was following her as she ducked into the ladies room. Following her in, Donna quickly checked to make sure they were alone. Ally ignored her as she held tightly onto the sink and looked down. She couldn't bring herself to look in the mirror. Never had she felt so foolish in her entire life. Humiliation stung and she wanted to crawl out of her own skin.

"Ally?" Donna said and put her hand on her shoulder. The door to the bathroom opened a moment later and Rachel walked in. She stood still only for a moment before a frown crossed her face.

"What happened?"

"I'm fine," Ally said quickly to both women. "It's fine. Don't worry about me. Nothing happened, Rachel. I just made a huge mistake, that's all."

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest with a skeptical expression on her face as Donna pressed on. She leaned on the sink next to Ally and rubbed her back soothingly.

"He's having a bad day," the red head reasoned calmly. "Whatever he said, he didn't mean it, Ally."

"I'm glad he said it," Ally snapped back, furiously wiping away any tears. "He told me exactly what he thought and he didn't hold back. I needed to hear him clearly. I have to get back to work."

Both Donna and Rachel tried to say something, but Ally turned away.

She felt bruised, raw, and just wanted to be alone with her hurt. Walking out of the ladies room, she slipped her hearing aids out of both ears. She wanted the comfort of not being able to hear much of anything. Silence was the best balm for pain. It guarded against sympathy and pity, two things she hated.

* * *

 _Three Weeks Later_

 _Monday, June 27, 2011_

"Just do it," Donna encouraged excitedly. "Come with me. Spend time in the same vicinity as him and it won't hurt as much."

Ally wasn't focusing so much on Donna's words, but the repulsive smell of the coffee that was in the air. She'd woken up feeling nauseous that morning and decidedly hated the fact that Norma had probably gotten her sick. The aging woman had complained the day before that she hadn't been feeling well and Ally cursed her luck.

"Donna, I'm fine," she defended with a slightly laugh. "Seriously, I am fine and I don't have a problem being around Harvey Specter. I just chose not to."

"Then you won't have a problem being around him for the afternoon. Come with me," Donna begged. "The interviews will be boring and I need you around."

Ally sighed and nodded. Donna had sapped the strength out of her to fight and her whole body simply ached. A grin came to the red head's face and within twenty minutes, Ally found herself being dragged out of the building to a familiar Lexus car. Ray was outside and he nodded in acknowledgment to both women. Three weeks away from Harvey had changed her feelings. He wasn't the knight in shining armor she thought him to be during dinner with the Willard Family. That had all be an act to convince her to sleep with him. The same thing with the Houser Estate, Harvey knew that she loved Egyptian history and he'd used it to convince her to stay for a second night.

Like a lamb going to slaughter, Ally had blindly followed and she'd gotten hurt in the end. The only person she could blame was herself and even though she was another notch in Harvey Specter's bedpost, she'd take the time that she spent with him and learn from it. She'd spent three weeks steering clear of Donna's desk. Texting had become her way of tracking Donna down for lunch with Rachel. Neither women said anything to Ally directly about Harvey, but it was their open secret. The situation was idea and Ally was slowly being to feel like things were going back to normal.

Only once had Donna brought up Harvey during a dinner outing between the two. After several glasses of wine, Ally had finally told the red head what her boss had said. The only thing Donna had been able to tell her was that Harvey was a good man, who screwed up the good things in his life. Ally had simply scoffed and Donna had agreed to never bring up the topic again. Today, however, was the first mention of Harvey and it hadn't hurt as nearly as badly as Ally thought it would.

Instead, her main focus was the nausea that wouldn't go away. Harvey Specter could go screw himself, but Ally wasn't going to feel like a fool for a second time by being sick in front of him. Sitting in the back, she desperately looked through her bag for anything that would calm her rolling stomach. Either Norma had given her the stomach bug, or seeing Harvey was giving her so much anxiety that she thought she'd be sick.

Ally opted for the first option.

Donna chatted away and Ally was thankful that she could keep her response limited. The rocking of the car didn't help her stomach and when the car stopped, she said a silent prayer of gratitude. A valet opened the back car door for them. Donna slipped out first and when Ally did, she felt a little better standing. Looking at their destination, she sighed. The luxury hotel that the interviews were being conducted at reminded her of the hotel she'd gone to with Harvey and she nearly winced. They were greeted by a staff member and shown to the private rooms that had been booked for their use. Already, Ally could see several prospective candidates waiting in the hall outside the room. She smiled at them before following Donna into the rooms. The staff member that had escorted them closed the door behind them and Ally let out the breath that she'd been holding.

Harvey Specter wasn't there and she didn't have to deal with him right away. Donna used a table in the sitting room and set up her things. The idea was that Donna would harass the poor bastard interviewing with Harvey and Ally's job was to simply sit and watch. In all honesty, she didn't mind her gig. Sitting and not doing anything was heavenly. By the time Donna was ready, Harvey was walking in. The brief look of surprise on his face at seeing her confirmed her suspicions that Donna hadn't told him.

"Ally," he said after a moment. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I invited her," Donna interjected before Ally could say a word. "I thought that she could get out of the office. It'd been fun."

Harvey didn't say anything. He simply nodded and continued to stare at her. His gaze wasn't harsh, it was something else entirely. Ally didn't want to dwell on it. She didn't want to over think things with him. It was how she'd gotten into trouble with him in the first place. The grandfather clock in the room chimed.

"It's time," Donna said excitedly as she hopped to her feet. Ally sat down in one of the chairs and opened her iPhone. She could still work over the internet and had every intention of doing so. Even with her head down, Ally could feel Harvey's eyes on her. Warmth zinged through her body and she quickly doused the fire. She would not let him have that effect on her anymore. The sound of Donna's clicking heels along with heavy feet made her look up. The young man who was the first interview looked so nervous that Ally actually felt sorry for him. He shook Harvey's hand and they went back into the private room for the interview. For the next two hours, the interview process moved slowly. By the fourth candidate, Harvey looked as annoyed as Ally felt. He stood in the doorway and she moved to stand at Donna's side.

"Ladies, we're gonna need to streamline this. Give each guy a hard time before you send them back and give me a wink if they say something clever," Harvey said with frustration evident on his face. He took out his iPhone and sent a text before shoving the phone back into his pocket.

"Okay," Donna answered. "What are you looking for?"

"Another me," he said cockily before turning away. Donna grinned at her and Ally scoffed loudly.

"The world does not need a second Harvey Specter," she told Donna before turning away and returning to her spot. The next man that was called entered and his paleness was almost blinding. His black suit created such a contrast that Ally wondered if he was a ghost.

"Okay…Chip," Donna said dramatically. "What makes you think that as the whitest guy I've ever seen, I'm gonna let you interview for our firm?"

Ally stood up and turned away. Her shoulders shook from her suppressed laughter and she knew that she had to leave and get a glass of water. Walking quickly down the hallway and passed all the candidates waiting to be interviewed, Ally went to the front desk where a young, smiling woman stood.

"How can I help you, ma'am?"

"Do you know where I can find a bottle of water?" Ally asked politely.

"May I ask if you're one of the assistants here for the Pearson Hardman interviews?"

Ally arched a brow, "I am, why?"

"Mr. Specter already ensured that you and his secretary would have any complimentary services from us that you require," the woman said with an even brighter smile. "I will have a tray delivered to you."

Annoyed at Harvey's behavior, Ally took a five dollar bill out of her pocket and placed it on the counter.

"For the water," she said before walking away with a shake of her head. She didn't want Harvey Specter's kindness, not after the way he'd treated her. She could take his silence, annoyance, and his anger, but she didn't want his charity. The man was a complicated puzzle and his behavior gave her whiplash. Her feet carried her back to the private booked rooms on autopilot. She wasn't paying attention to anything except the annoyance growing inside her chest. Turning the corner to go back to the rooms, the wind was suddenly knocked out of her. The feeling of a body slamming into hers followed by pain made her cry out in shock. She felt her body slam into the ground and instant pain radiated through her arm from her wrist. Tears sprung to her eyes and she bit her bottom lip hard enough that she tasted blood.

"I'm so sorry!"

The guy who'd knocked her over was scrambling to her feet. Two strong arms hauled her up to her own feet and in a daze, Ally's eyes met dark one. Her lower body was fine. The brunt of the fall had been on her wrist and it throbbed painfully as she clutched it to her chest protectively.

"Watch where the hell you're going!" Harvey snapped and the man nodded furiously, looking nervous.

Harvey's hands were gently, but firmly wrapped around her upper arms still. His touch brought back a flurry of memories she didn't want to remember and the smell of sandalwood and lemon only intensified the memories.

"Is your wrist alright?"

His hands felt like they were searing her flesh and Ally nodded, deliberately ignoring the look of concern on his handsome face.

"I'm fine. You can let go, Mr. Specter," she murmured. He didn't move his hands right away. Instead, they slowly slipped away from her and his touch was like a sensual caress. Ally cursed him for what he was doing to her.

"You can go, Mr. Sorkin," Harvey announced bluntly. "I won't be taking your interview."

The man looked confused and she shook her head head feeling even more annoyed with Harvey.

"No," Ally said boldly, shaking her head. "You should take his interview. His crashing into me shouldn't be a deciding factor. He's here, interview him, Mr. Specter."

Harvey looked at her for several seconds before he nodded, "Fifteen minutes to impress me, Mr. Sorkin."

* * *

Fifteen minutes was a joke.

The interview ending up lasting fifty minutes and Harvey was impressed. Mike Ross was unpolished, but he was brilliant. It gave Harvey something else to focus on besides the fact that Ally was close by. His previous interviews hadn't been a disaster, but Harvey hadn't really listened to them. He'd been able to prove just how stupid each of the candidates were without even really putting any effort into it. No, his mind had been firmly on Ally. He hadn't seen her since that horrible day when he'd told her that she was simply a fun weekend. The moment she'd shown up with Donna, Harvey had noticed the dark bruises under her eyes. Make up couldn't conceal how tired she looked and he'd been of the mind to book her a room upstairs just so she could nap for a few hours.

However, Ally had barely acknowledged him or said anything and he deserved it.

After the way he'd treated her, he didn't deserve the time of day. He'd seen the way he'd killed the light in her eyes that day she'd come to see him during lunch. It was a punch in the gut, but he was too damaged for a relationship. After everything that had happened between him and his parents, he wasn't one for a relationship. His touchy-feely side was limited. Hell, half the time he needed Donna to help him sort through his emotions and ultimately, he'd hurt Ally. Her heart would be broken sooner or later and instead of letting her metaphorically bleed out because of him, Harvey had decided to simply cut her out of his life. It would be better for them both in the long run. It didn't matter how much he'd wanted to say yes to her that day, he was too damaged for her.

When Ally had left his office that day, Donna had gone after her and when she'd returned, the rebuke she had delivered stung. It still stung because she'd been right about his shitty behavior and Harvey wasn't sure how to fix things. He'd told himself that time would be enough to get over Ally, but it hadn't. In a matter of a weekend, she'd gotten under his skin and she tormented him. He thought about her often and twice he'd almost gone to her office, desperate to talk to her.

The one thing that had held him back was Donna's rebuke.

She'd told him not to go after Ally because he'd done enough damage. He'd cut deep and it wasn't that she wasn't good enough for him. No, he wasn't good enough for her. It was a statement that Harvey could wholeheartedly agree with. He wasn't good enough for Ally and that had stopped him from going to her office. She deserve better than a bastard like him. He'd been silently suffering being so close to her and so far away at the same time. All he had to content himself with was the memories of their weekend together and that wasn't enough.

Seeing Mike Ross knock Ally over had brought something out in him that Harvey didn't want to examine. His first instinct had been to help Ally, to keep her safe. His second had been to throw Mike Ross out so fast his head spun. He couldn't do what he wanted to and Harvey hadn't decided if that was a good thing or a bad thing. The only thing that he could be pleased about was the brief moments he spent touching Ally. Despite all the layers between them, touching her for those few moments had sent a shock through his body. The same kind of shock that he'd felt simply pressing his hand against her lower back during that afternoon at the Houser Estate.

It hadn't been the sex that afternoon that had captured his attention. No, it had been Ally's enthusiasm and the way she had been with him. She wasn't like the women he was normally around. Ally hadn't been trying to impress him or anything along those lines. She'd been her genuine self and it was like she had breathed life into him. Like a drowning man, he'd sucked in the air and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to repeat the experience again. There were only a handful of women that he'd truly given a second thought about and Ally was one of them, but she was different from the select group as well. Those women he could put out of his mind without much difficultly, but Ally…Ally wouldn't give him mercy.

She haunted him and she didn't even know it. Harvey found his self-discipline being tested over and over again as he forced himself to concentrate. Looking at Mike Ross, Harvey focused on the young man, but Ally still lingered in his thoughts.

"Let me tell you something," he said calmly, slipping his hands into his pockets as he stood in front of Mike. "This isn't elementary school. This is hard work, long hours. This work is high pressure and I need a grown goddamn man, not a little boy."

"You give me this and I will work hard to become the best lawyer those Harvard jerks out in the lobby have ever seen," Mike promised.

"I'm inclined to give you a shot, but what if I go another way?" Harvey challenged.

"I'd say that's fair," Mike replied with a shrug. "You know sometimes, I like it to hang out with others who aren't as bright. You know, just to see how the other half lives."

"Move, I'm emailing the firm that you're hired," Harvey said with a smirk as he walked around the desk and Mike moved. He quickly sent a message to Jessica before closing the laptop again and looking at Mike with a critical eye.

"You're gonna start a week from Monday and here's what you're going to to do. First, no pot. We drug test. Stop smoking now and you should be fine. Second, you're never gonna talk to this Trevor dickhead again. He's trouble and third, you're gonna get rid of the weed in the damn briefcase and go to Harvard. I want you to learn everything you can possibly learn about going to law school."

"Is that it?" Mike asked with a slight frown.

"No, did you buy that suit?"

"Yes."

"Buy some new ones," Harvey commanded and stood up. "Donna is my secretary and she'll email you all the other details that you need to know about the first day. Now, I have to cut this short. I have a meeting across town with my boss."

They shook hands and Mike grabbed his brief case. Harvey watched him walk towards the door before he called out and stopped him.

"Oh, and Mike," he said. "When you walk out, you better grovel to Ally and apologize. She got you in here and landed you the job. I was ready to knock you out on your ass for knocking her over."

* * *

It was almost midnight when Ally opened the front door of the small townhouse.

The new hire, Mike Ross, was a nice guy, but their fall had resulted in her spraining her wrist. Donna had ordered her to the hospital and had kept her updated via text, but Ally hadn't texted her back. Shock was still pumped through her veins. The ER doctor had done a blood panel on her and a routine pregnancy test. Ally had tried to refuse, but the nurse drawing blood had stated that all women got the test. An hour later, a doctor was giving her the news that she was pregnant. Ally had demanded the rest be done a second time before she actually believed the results. It was too early to see anything with an ultrasound, but Ally believed the blood tests.

The brace on her wrist helped to ease the pain, but she ached everywhere. The pain medicine she'd taken just before leaving the hospital hadn't really helped. The cab ride had been bumpy and she'd been miserable the whole way home. What she really wanted was a glass of wine, but her current situation prohibited that action. Following the smell of food, Ally found Rosa in the kitchen cooking.

"Rosa, can we talk?" she murmured softly, setting the plastic pharmacy bag that she carried down on the counter. The older woman looked up from the casserole she was making for dinner and smiled.

"Of course, Ally. How was your day, besides the whole wrist thing?"

Sitting down on one of the stools, Ally resisted the urge to cry. Rosa poured her a glass of milk, and set it down on the marble countertop of the island with a smile.

"How's your wrist feeling?"

"It's better," Ally answered softly. She'd called Rosa on the way to the hospital to tell her what had happened. Rosa had offered to meet her in the ER, but Ally had declined. Swallowing hard, she looked at the plastic bag that she'd set down. Opening it, Ally took out the home pregnancy test that she'd bought and held it up.

"Oh, Ally," Rosa said softly.

"I'm pregnant…at least according to the blood tests at the hospital."

Ally felt herself engulfed by a hug and she held on tightly to the older woman. It was rare that she felt the need to have her mother, but Ally felt tears gather in her eyes. Deep, aching, longing filled her chest and she suppressed a sob. She loved Rosa, but she wanted her mother more than anything in that moment.

"How far are you?" Rosa asked when she pulled away.

"About six weeks," Ally said and she couldn't hold back her tears. "I have a follow up appointment with a doctor soon. I bought the test because I barely believe it."

"Well, go take it!" Rosa urged.

Ten minutes later, both women were staring down at the positive pregnancy test. A flood gate opened as Ally sat down on the stool again.

"I don't know what to do," she said numbly.

"Who is the father?" Rosa asked, sliding a supportive arm around her shoulders.

"One of the senior partners at Pearson Hardman, he's the man I went to that stupid fundraiser with. I spent the weekend with him. He told me that we had a good weekend together and that was all it would be."

Closing her eyes, Ally tiredly wrapped her arms around Rosa's waist. She hadn't realized how tired she truly was until that moment. Pulling back Ally looked up at Rosa.

"What do I?"

"Do you want to keep it?" Rosa said as she sat down at the table with her.

"With Dad's condition and work and everything—"

"Do you want the baby?" Rosa asked again, her tone firm.

"I can't just say yes or no, Rosa," Ally sighed. "I can't just…I have dad to think of and I don't know if I can take care of a baby."

"Ally, Howard isn't going to be around forever. I know that you want what's best for him, but he's going to soon need around the clock care. The kind of care that you and I aren't going to be able to provide for him, and he's…he's going to have to be placed in a home."

Rosa's words were true.

Ally knew that, but hearing them aloud was too much.

"I know you don't want to hear it," Rosa said comfortingly. "His bad days out number his good days by so many, Ally. Don't decide such a life changing thing like whether or not to have a baby based on your father's health. Promise me that you will think about this before making any decisions."

"I promise," Ally vowed, standing.

"Ally," Rosa said again. "The father…is he married or with someone?"

"No. He's single to my knowledge."

"You should tell him about the baby. He has a right to know. You're not alone in this. He's just as much responsible as you are."

Ally didn't say anything.

Going upstairs, she went to the bathroom and ran a shower. The steam fogged the mirror, but the hot water felt good on her tense muscles. Her fingertips trailed over her skin and she swallowed hard. Deep inside her, another person was growing and she found it odd. Her body wasn't changed yet, it was still the same as it ever was. A family wasn't something she'd ever imagined for herself, she reflected sadly. Ally had always thought that by thirty she'd be married, but that was before her hearing loss. Life had turned out differently than she'd expected, but this…this wasn't a reality that she'd ever dreamt.

A child was life changing and she was torn. Turning off the shower, Ally quickly dried herself before slipping into her nightgown and climbing into bed. The lamp beside the bed cast shadows on the ceiling and walls. Rosa had told her not to make a decision that was related to her father.

Would she keep the baby if Howard wasn't ill?

In that question, Ally found no solace, but she had a different question. What was she going to do when Howard died? Her mother, sister, father…they'd all be gone and besides Rosa, Ally would be alone. She had no aunts or uncles, no cousins, nieces, nephews, grandparents…she had no one. The realization made her want to cry.

Loneliness was something that she'd felt before, but never so acutely. Lying still, Ally took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her hand drifted down her belly to where the little life was developing inside her. Harvey Specter was a son of a bitch, but Rosa was right. A child was different and he'd given her a blessing. She'd never be alone in the world because there would be a child. Someone to love her and someone she could love back even after everyone was gone. A feeling flared though her that she could only identify as hope and she smiled.

* * *

 _Three Days Later_

 _Thursday, June 30, 2011_

Three days of going in circles inside her head hadn't helped. There was no good way of telling Harvey about any of it. It would be best to rip it off like a band aid and just tell him. Ally knew that she should wait until she was past the twelve week mark, but she couldn't keep the news to herself. She had to tell him, before he found out from someone else. God only knew that Pearson Specter was a breeding ground for rumors and they were passed along faster than STDs between the paralegals and first year associates.

Ally also realized that the longer she waited, the more likely she'd change her mind about telling Harvey. In three days, Ally had barely been able to twist her mind around the fact that she was going to be a mother. It was so much to take in and it was overwhelming, but she had grown to be happy. The news still shocked her, but happiness had grown inside her and it was slowly replacing the shock.

It was late in the evening when Ally walked down the hallway to Harvey's office. The day had been long, and both Donna and Rachel had already left to go celebrate Mike Ross's first victory at Pearson Hardman, but she saw it as an opportunity. Most everyone was gone except for a few lawyers working late into the night. The office was quiet and quiet was just what she needed.

At the end of the hall, Ally could see the light on in Harvey's office and took a deep breath. Squaring her shoulders, she knew that she had to tell him. Rosa was right. He had a right to know about the consequences of their weekend together. Even if he didn't want to be a part of the baby's life or hers, Harvey needed to know. She didn't want anything from him, Ally had already decided that. His office door was open and she knocked on the glass door. Harvey looked up from his work.

"Ally," he said, standing up. "I thought you'd be home by now."

"I'm on my way out," she told him calmly as she crossed her arms over her body. "I just wanted to stop by and speak with you, if that's alright."

He nodded, "Have a seat, please."

"I'd rather stand, Mr. Specter."

Harvey nodded again and his eyes drifted over her. Ally's body felt warm and his gaze landed on the brace she was wearing on her wrist.

"How's your wrist?" he asked as he slipped his hands in his dress pants pockets. "Donna said that you sprained it."

"It's not how I wanted to start the week," she murmured. "I, um, I know it's late, Harvey, but I had to speak with you. I know that you think of me as a weekend fling."

"Ally—"

"I don't want anything from you," she interrupted him. "I never wanted the dress, the Tiffany's necklace and I don't want anything now. I just had to come tell you what I'm about to tell you because it's the right thing to do."

"What are you saying, Ally?"

"I'm pregnant, Harvey. Our weekend together…we're gonna be parents."

Harvey's face darkened. His lips compressed into a thin line and Ally swallowed hard. What kind of response she'd expected from him, she didn't know. The last thing she'd expected were the words that came out of his mouth.

"Get rid of it, Allison. I'm not interested in being conned out of money by whores."

* * *

 **Response to Reviews:**

 **Quiz:** _Thanks for the review! I'm so glad that you loved the chapter and the hot scenes...they'll be back...just not soon...I won't say anything about your predictions being off because some of them do come up in later chapters, but yeah...not what you expected? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and leave a review letting me know what you think! I promise that Harvey will reveal himself next chapter! PROMISE!_

 **Ade:** _Thanks for the review! I am sorry for him seeming OOC. Maybe this kinda helped? I've been struggling to find a balance with him, but emotionless womanizer will be around for a little bit. Next chapter will explain more! I'd love to know what you think! Let me know!_

 **Reader:** _Yeah, I'm not responsible for sex-ed, but the smut is gone...read forth!_ **  
**

 **Max:** _Thank you for the review I'm so glad that you liked the chapter! I hope that this wasn't too much of a turn off because all the things you do want to happen will happen, just not right away and not overnight. Harvey has some issues he gotta work on first and Ally...she's got an uphill battle with him. I'm glad that you like Ally, she is such a joy to create and be apart of. I've never had a story or read a story on FanFiction with a deaf heroine, and I really wanted to have a character with deeply human aspect. Ally is like my baby! I'm so protective of her, lol. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! More is on the way._

 **Guest #1:** _Thanks for the review! In my defense, Harvey fucked it up first. Blame him. I'm so glad that you love Ally and Harvey together, this does have a happy ending so they will be together. Promise! More is on the way!_

 **Y0urDownfall:** _Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad that you're loving the story! Let me know what you think! More is on the way!_

 **Mimi:** _Thank you for the review! Yes, there is a lack of Harvey/OC and I'm so glad that you love the story! Hopefully this didn't turn you around! We have many chapters to go. Who knew that Harvey could screw things up, but want to make them right? Don't worry. Ally is gonna make him work for it;) More is on the way!  
_

 **Guest#2:** _Thanks for the review! Glad that you're loving it!  
_

* * *

 **AN:  
**

 **Yes, Harvey was a dick...twice.**

 **Yes, answers are coming soon, like next chapter.**

 **Yes, there will be another sneak peak going out (BadBetch was our reviewer for last chapters).**

 **Yes, please, LEAVE A REVIEW.**

 **No, we don't accept hate mail, but those who send it, please, limit the amount of death threats to one per review.**

 **Yes, we're aware Harvey is OOC but he'll float back to normal next chapter (he's had a massive shock). Plus, Harvey's history with a certain woman...he's damaged goods, ladies...  
**

 **Yes, we also know that this might lose some readers, but please, give the story a chance.**

 **Gus and I promise, there is a happy ending.**

* * *

 _Next Chapter:_

 _Donna and Harvey reflect on his tortured history with Sarah Greene, Mike gets high for Louis, and Ally speaks with Harvey again about his horrible words  
_


	6. VI: Say Something

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you to everyone who added this story as a like, subscription, or left a review! I still have lots of readers out there and I REALLY would love to hear from you! Just a little review brightens the day and is motivation to write. I love hearing from readers so leave a review! Leave cheers, jeers, and everything in between. A special thanks to Gus for being my cold reader and editor, thank you for putting up with my crazy ideas.**

 **Gus just asks that you not hurt me too badly. She needs me to buy coffee for her. Thank you again to everyone who reads and leaves a review!**

 **We're moving into season one so some of the cases are gonna look familiar as well as situations. I don't own the shows and some of the lines have been paraphrased from the show. Nothing has been taken as verbatim (on purpose).**

 **All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

 **H4TH**

* * *

 **Part Six: Say Something**

"… _And I will stumble and fall_

 _I'm still learning to love_

 _Just starting to crawl_

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 _I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

 _Anywhere, I would've followed you_

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you…"_

~ "Say Something" – A Great Big World

 _Friday, July 1, 2011_

The sun was rising and the city of New York was just waking up, but Harvey hadn't been to sleep. His body wasn't tired. If anything, it hummed with pent up energy. He held the crystal tumbler to his lips and took a sip of the smooth scotch. It didn't matter that it was early in the morning and his drinking would be frowned upon by others. He didn't give a shit about what anyone else thought. Their opinions were meaningless in the long run. No, Harvey didn't care because he wasn't sure he'd be able to wipe the memory of Ally's expression when he'd blurted out for her to 'get rid of it'.

Horrible memories from six years ago assaulted his mind and he flinched before taking another sip of scotch.

Sarah Greene had been beautiful with dark hair and seductive green eyes.

Harvey, for the first time in his life, had believed in soul mates because of her. She'd been everything to him then and he'd fallen for her like a dying man yearned for water. He'd drowned himself in her. She'd beguiled him and flipped his life upside down and inside out. It was his first year at the firm and he'd firmly believed he was on top of the world. He was closing deals, impressing the partners, and he had Sarah. Harvey had believed that life could not get any better and then, Sarah told him he was going to be a father. He could still feel the nervous anticipation he'd felt the day she'd told him. He could vividly recall the way the excitement and the fear had gripped him.

They had been careful about protection. That was what he'd told himself. Accidents, or blessings, could happen because no birth control was one-hundred percent effective.

Now, the older, wise Harvey Specter wondered what the younger version of him saw in Sarah. She'd been manipulative, catty, and it had been Donna who'd dropped the bomb on him. She'd followed Sarah one day and had recorded a secret meeting between the woman he thought that he loved and another man. When confronted, Sarah cracked quickly under legal threats. She and the man, her lover, had planned to con him into paying child support on a child that wasn't even his. The whole scheme had made Harvey's stomach turn unpleasantly and had brought his world crashing down.

Harvey had never told Jessica about the episode.

Donna was the only one who knew about the unpleasant ordeal. She was the only one who'd seen him drunk and upset over the whole situation. Sitting on the couch, he didn't want to think about Ally being like Sarah because he knew instinctively the two women weren't. Unlike Sarah, Harvey knew there was a very real chance he'd gotten Ally pregnant. He'd used protection that first night with her, but Saturday, he knew that he hadn't used protection in the shower and he couldn't remember if he'd used protection afterwards. Hell, Saturday night was an erotic, pleasure filled blur and he could barely remember all the ways he'd made love to her let alone if he'd put a condom on. It had been the last thing on Ally's radar as well, he was certain.

He'd been so focused on her body. He'd been so focused on worshipping every part of her body that it had simply slipped his mind. Closing his eyes, Harvey could still remember the tantalizing feeling of her wet, naked body against his in the shower. Like flashes of light, the memories zoomed through his mind and he opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling of his office.

He was going to be a father.

This time it wasn't a con job or fake, but real. Harvey knew that without a doubt he was the father to Ally's baby…their baby. He wasn't filled with the same excitement that he had been six years ago. If he'd done his math right, Ally was still in the very early stages and things could go wrong. Besides that, Harvey wasn't sure he deserved to feel happy about being a father. Less than twelve hours ago, he'd told Ally to get rid of the pregnancy. He closed his eyes as he remembered the rest of the conversation…

… _Ally looked at him with wide, confused eyes. To him, she looked like a doe in the woods that had been caught by bright lights. She was frozen to her spot in his office. Her hand shook when she reached up and tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She swallowed hard and her voice trembled when she spoke._

" _Excuse me?"_

" _Get rid of it, Allison. Terminate, abort, whatever you want to call it, just get rid of it," he said again, his voice like steel. Memories zoomed through his mind and he refused to repeat the pain of what had happened six years ago. He wasn't strong enough. The expression of disappointment on her face cut deep. She shook her head and he watched her hand drift over her body protectively._

" _No," she told him with calm determination. "I won't. This baby is all I have and you're not going to take him away from me. I told you. I don't want anything from you. I just thought you should know that you're going to be a father by Valentine's Day next year. That's all, Harvey. What you choose to do with that information is your business."_

 _She turned away from him and walked out of his office…_

He heard his office door open and looked up. Donna looked at him with wide eyes. She dropped her bag and quickly sat down on one of the chairs.

"What happened?" she demanded, her eyes wide and apprehensive.

"Donna, not now," he snapped, raising the tumbler for another sip.

"Yes, now," Donna pressed. "What happened?"

Harvey put his tumbler down on the glass coffee table. He rubbed his forehead and leaned forward. Resting his elbows on his knees, he stared at the tumbler before clearing his throat.

"Ally is pregnant."

Donna was quiet for a moment before she stood up and put her hands on her hips. She shook her head and sighed. Harvey couldn't bring himself to look up. All he could see was his own reflection in the glass of the table and it was odd. He was going to be a father, but he didn't feel like one. Hell, he wasn't even good at relationships. He could count on a single hand the number of stable adult relationships he'd had with woman and it was pathetic. In the end, he'd fucked each relationship up.

How the hell was he going to be a father?

"And you're the father," Donna concluded calmly. "What'd you say?"

"Donna," he sighed, not wanting to talk about it. He looked up and stared out at the cityscape, no longer able to look at his reflection. Harvey didn't want to even tell her what he'd said. Just the thought of telling Donna made him want to cringe because he'd have to revisit the statement. He'd have to relive for the umpteenth time the memory of Ally's expression. Maybe what hurt the most was that Harvey knew that he'd hurt her and disappointed her and she was one of the last people he'd ever wanted to do that to. Somehow, Ally had injected herself under his exterior and she'd become someone important to him. He didn't know how, all he knew was that the look of disappointment and sadness on her face was more painful than anything he'd ever experienced before.

Donna must have seen his expression and her face changed.

"Oh, no," she murmured. "You didn't do what I think you did."

"Donna…" he warned, but was ignored.

"What did you say?"

Harvey was quiet for a moment before turning and looking at Donna. He swallowed hard and shook his head.

"I told her to get rid of it and that I don't give money to whores," he murmured.

Donna scoffed and shook her head, "What the hell were you thinking?! No, don't answer that because clearly you weren't thinking."

"I was thinking about Sarah and Max," Harvey snapped. The pain that shot through him at saying the name of the little boy who would have called him 'father' ached more than he ever imagined it would. Max Specter, the name he and Sarah had agreed upon before it had all turned out to be a lie. Donna's gaze softened briefly before it hardened again.

"Do you think I'd let another woman like Sarah Greene get her hands into you? I'm insulted that you don't trust me," she snapped. "Now, how are you going to fix this?"

"Donna," Harvey warned again, but the red head ignored him.

"You're gonna be a dad," she said passionately. "Six years ago, you thought you were gonna be a dad and you were so happy, Harvey. It was something that you hadn't even let yourself think about. I remember how happy you were. I'm sorry that Sarah hurt you. I'm sorry that she robbed you of that chance to be a father six years ago, but you have a chance to be a father again. Ally is giving you that chance and if I know her, she's not expecting you to do anything. In her mind, she's already planning to be a single parent. You can tell me until the cows come home that you're not cut out to be a husband, a father, a partner, whatever, but I know you. You are a good man and you're gonna be a father soon. Act like it."

Donna stood up and turned to left his office. At the door, she paused and turned back to look at him.

"Harvey, you're gonna change into the emergency suit that I keep for you in the office and then we're gonna make a strategy on how you are going to fix this and it starts with telling and showing Ally that you're sorry for your stupid words. That's after I call her and talk to her about the baby."

* * *

 _Monday, July 4, 2011_

Her weekend had been a weekend from hell, Ally reflected tiredly on Monday morning. She'd spent most of Friday night crying about Harvey's words. Saturday had been difficult simply because of how Howard had behaved. He'd hit her healing wrist and Ally hadn't sworn so loudly in such a long time. Between the constant nausea that had begun to plague her and the feeling that everything in her life was going wrong, Ally felt trapped. Coming into work was only a reminder of Harvey and his cruel words. Standing in her office, Ally had slipped her hearing aids in only a second before the files on the table by the door were knocked over by Mike Ross. She watched tiredly as he scrambled to fix them.

"I didn't really get to meet you," he said awkwardly after he'd managed to rearrange the files where they had been. "I'm Mike Ross. I feel like I made a bad first impression, you know, when I knocked you down. I am sorry about your wrist. Are you feeling better?"

"I've had better days, Mike. Don't worry about my wrist. I'll live," she replied smoothly even though the cologne he wore made her feel sick. Her stomach rolled violently as she stepped around Mike to move the files on the table. Rosa had given her a tube of peppermint lip balm to help with the nausea, but Ally cursed herself for not having it on her.

"What can I help you with, Mike?" she questioned. "I have lots of work to do and you're kinda interrupting me this morning. If Mr. Specter sent you, tell him he's gonna have to wait."

"Harvey didn't send me," Mike corrected quickly. "Do you know how to file a patent?"

Ally stopped what she was doing and raised an eyebrow, "Let me guess, Rachel can't help you?"

"She tossed me out of her office," Mike said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "You're kind of my last hope."

"I can't help you, even if I wanted to," she told him with a sad smile. "Go to Louis Litt. He can help you. Whatever you do, don't ask for help from your fellow first years. You'll get screwed, Mike. I'm really sorry, but I don't how to do that."

Mike nodded, "Thank, Ally."

He walked out of her office and she breathed a sigh of relief. The cologne had made her feel so sick that she quickly dove for her purse and the peppermint lip balm that was inside. Applying it, she looked up in time to see Donna's head popped around the door.

"Do you have a moment?"

Ally sighed and nodded. She knew what Donna wanted. The red head wanted her to talk to Harvey, but she couldn't give what was wanted so easily. To Donna, it was just talking, but it was something that Ally had zero interest in doing.

"I brought you peppermint tea," Donna smiled and set the Starbuck cup down on the desk. "To help…I know you aren't feeling well."

"Thank you," Ally smiled back.

Besides Rosa, the one person Ally could count on to be happy about the pregnancy was Donna. Friday morning had been the happiest morning Ally had experienced since finding out she was pregnant. The early morning phone call that she'd received from Donna, gushing about how excited she was to be an auntie had caught Ally off guard. It had only taken her a minute to realize that Harvey had told Donna about the pregnancy. It hadn't surprised Ally in the least. Donna had gone on and on about baby things for nearly an hour before Ally had been able to get her off the phone.

"How are you feeling?" Donna asked.

Ally paused before answering, "Are you asking me because _you_ want to know or are you asking me so you can tell Harvey?"

Donna looked instantly guilty and Ally sighed.

"Donna—"

"I know he screwed up," she interrupted. "He has screwed more with you than he's screwed up with any other woman, but please, don't give up on him."

"Don't give up on him? Donna, he told me to have an abortion after I told him I don't want anything from him."

"It was a knee jerk comment. He didn't mean it, Ally."

"He sounded pretty serious to me when he said it on Thursday night. Hell, he didn't even skip a beat when he said it."

"Ally, he's a good man," Donna said bluntly. "Please, he screwed up. Give him a chance to make it right."

"No," Ally told her firmly. "He has made it very clear to me at every instance what he thinks of me. I was his weekend of fun. I was just the stupid girl he could hook up with. I'm the pregnant whore looking for a hand out. Donna, I'm not talking to him. He has nothing to say that I could ever want to hear. Please, I just…"

A hug from Donna was warm and comforting. After the rough weekend of having to come to terms with Harvey's words and her father's behavior, Ally needed a hug. Tears blurred her vision because she hadn't realized how desperate she'd been for contact. Just to be hugged and held for a moment made the reality of the situation less worrisome and stress. It was only a moment, but it felt good.

"You and him have both been through a lot," Donna murmured when she pulled away. "Just hear him out, please, Ally."

"I'm not making any promise of the kind," she replied with firm resolve. "I can't do that, Donna. I have more than just me to think about now."

* * *

 _Tuesday, July 2, 2011_

Harvey felt better as he walked out of the building to find Mike at the coffee cart. He'd made a plan with Donna on how to go about winning Ally back enough that she'd talk to him. It wouldn't be easy, but it would start with an apology. He wanted Ally at least able to tolerate being in the same space as him. That was the first step. He'd spent all weekend thinking and making plans. Ally was like a cat on a hot tin roof. He'd spooked her enough times that her trust in him was nonexistent.

What he needed to do, Harvey had realized after a night of tossing and turning, was to be consistent. He needed to gain Ally's trust by doing little things and turning those little consistent actions into bigger actions that she could trust. It wasn't about the big picture so much as it was about taking small steps with her and not forcing her into doing things she didn't want to do.

"Nice of you to join us this morning," he said to Mike as he reached for the cup of coffee the young man had just bought. He had a plan with the coffee and he hoped that Ally would be receptive towards him.

"I've been here all night proofing," Mike retorted. "Good morning to you, Mr. Sunshine."

"Where's my confirmation?" Harvey demanded as they walked back towards the building.

"What?"

"The fact that you don't know concerns me," Harvey snapped as he turned and looked an exhausted Mike. "What did you do yesterday?"

"Oh, the patent thing?"

"That piece of paper is the only thing holding our deal up from yesterday. Where is it?"

"On my desk," Mike murmured as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, put it on my desk. If it's not there by the time I get back, I'm going to feed you to Louis," Harvey threatened before entering the building with Mike following him.

"Where are you going?"

"To see a friend," Harvey said cryptically before getting on the elevator and leaving Mike in the foyer. He took the elevator to the fiftieth floor and crossed the threshold. He had only one goal in mind and it wasn't his office. Walking straight to the Pearson Hardman private law library, he easily found Ally's office and knocked on the glass door. It was obvious that she herself was only just arriving as she slipped out of the ballet flats that she'd worn and into black heels.

"You know that no one expects you to wear heels?" he stated.

She didn't give a response and his first thought was that she was ignoring him. Spotting the blue and white container that he'd given her weeks ago, Harvey quickly realized Ally couldn't hear him. She didn't know he was there and she hadn't heard the knock on the door. With one heel on, she slipped the other one on, rolling her heel into the shoe. The tight black dress she wore was professional and yet the deep 'v' in the back revealed some of her shoulder blades. She worked next to hook pearl studs into her ear lodes. There was something surprisingly intimate about the action that stirred him. When she turned, Harvey knew he'd surprised her. Her hand flew to her chest and her eyes went wide for a moment.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ally snapped, her hand slipping away from her body as she crossed the office and turned on her computer.

"Good morning to you as well," Harvey said, setting the coffee down on her desk. She eyed the coffee cup like it was a terrorist or a member of the FBI's Most Wanted List before looking at him.

"If you've come to ask if I terminated, I didn't make an appointment and you can leave."

"I'm happy you didn't, Ally. I came to ask if we could talk some place private tonight," Harvey asked, a serious expression on his face. "Outside the office, Ally…we could get dinner and talk."

Ally took the cup, walked five feet to the garbage can, and tossed it away. Harvey was surprised by the action, but he didn't let it show on his face.

"It smells disgusting and I feel sick to my stomach," she told him as an explanation. Her nose wrinkled as she looked back at the garbage can for brief moment before looking back at him. "And no, I don't want to talk to you, Harvey. I told you what you needed to know."

"Ally, I know I said the wrong—"

"Wrong thing?" she interrupted with a frown. "You didn't say the wrong thing. You told me exactly what you think about this situation and a cup of coffee is not going to change that, Harvey. I'm insulted that you'd even think that a cup of coffee could fix things."

"Ally," he said calmly. "Let me take you to dinner. Let's talk about this. Let me try to make it right."

She crossed her arms as she looked at him with astonishment and annoyance. Shaking her head, she sighed and hugged herself tightly before reaching for the small blue and white box. She held it out to him with an angry expression marring her beautiful face.

"Take it. Take the hearing aids, the dress, and the expensive necklace, take it all back. God, I wish you could take all the memories too. Why would I want to go to dinner with you? I'm just a whore looking for a handout," Ally snarled angrily. "Remember? Now, would you please get out of my office? I have a lot of work to do and Harvey, don't send your associate to me with stupid law questions like how to file a patent. I can't help him with those kinds of tasks."

Harvey slipped his hands into his pockets and frowned, "I'm not taking those back. You need them, Ally. What are you talking about? What did Mike do?"

"Mike Ross came around yesterday asking questions about how to file a patent. I am not his nanny," Ally explained as she put her hands on her hips. Harvey could see the exhaustion and the anger in her face. He could tell that she'd attempted to hide the dark circles under her eyes unsuccessfully. He wondered if she'd gotten any sleep. She slowly lowered herself into her chair and let out a deep breath, tossing the blue and white case across the desk at him.

"Dinner," Harvey said again. "Think about."

"I have and the answer is no. Take the box with you. I'll have the dress and earrings returned by the end of the week. I never want to see them again or you."

* * *

A few hours later, Harvey sat at Mike Ross's work station and wondered how his day had gone to shit so early. He wasn't used to being told no. Ally had firmly said no to dinner with him and it bruised his ego. He was man enough to admit that she'd hurt his pride by saying no. He didn't care about her threatening to return the dress and the necklace. The only thing that would happen would be that he'd send them back to her. No, her saying no was more upsetting than her saying she never wanted to see him again. Only one other woman had ever told him no and that was Donna.

Even though she'd said no, Harvey was resolved that he wouldn't give up. Her 'no' was motivation to him. He wasn't going to force her to be in a relationship with him, but he did want to clear the air between them. Harvey wanted to set things right and he couldn't do that in the office where they could be overheard by anyone. Seeing Mike walk up, he stood up and leaned against the desk.

"I just got off the phone with Wyatt," Harvey said calmly. "He got a call from the patent office."

"And?" Mike asked looking anxious.

"It's been denied."

"What?"

"There was a similar claim."

"So, someone beat us to it?"

"No, they beat you to it," Harvey explained. "They filed less than 24 hours ago which means you filed a day later than you said you would."

"I told you I didn't know how to do that," Mike defended.

"And I told you to figure it out."

"And I did."

"After you lied about it and told me that you did it."

Mike was quiet for a moment before he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"What's going to happen now?" he asked.

"You're going to call the patent office and find out who filed. Donna is going to find a judge, any judge, who will listen to get us an injunction, and I'm going to go calm down Wyatt," Harvey said as he stood. "Oh, and Mike, don't use Ally Spicer as your go-to person when you can't get things done. She has enough on her plate and she's not your goddamn nanny."

He knew that his words were harsh, but Mike needed harsh to understand just how big a setback this was. He had to deal with Wyatt. It was the last thing that Harvey wanted to do because Wyatt was already freaking out and it would only get worse.

* * *

Harvey was certain that someone from above was laughing at him and enjoying it. The judge that Donna had found to hear his injunction happened to the husband of a woman he'd met once. She'd claimed to have slept with him and her husband, the judge, believed it. Lying back on his couch at his condo, Harvey supposed that it was ironic that the only woman he hadn't slept with was causing him such a headache. The truth was that a month ago, he probably would have slept with her.

Donna had sent him to a damn gala. That was where he'd met the woman. It had all happened because Donna claimed he was moping. The truth was that he had been moping. The woman, Amal, had been slightly tipsy and the whole time she'd talked and flirted with him. She had been interesting to talk to, but Harvey had been comparing Amal in his head to Ally for the entire conversation. Amal didn't walk with the same graceful confidence that Ally did, and Amal didn't find any of the topics he wanted to talk about interesting enough for her. Ally would have been excited and eager to talk about different topics and she would have happily talked about the topics they shared a mutual love over. Amal had simply talked about herself and it had been a huge turn off from the very start.

Harvey had spent the whole conversation with Amal planning the evening he would have planned with Ally. They would have had dinner at a fancy uptown restaurant before the Gala followed by desert at a French restaurant on Fifth Avenue. From there, he would have taken her back to his place and the night would have been theirs. Maybe they would have even spent time trying to decide whether or not to buy a piece of artwork at the Gala. He would have spent the night in his condo kissing her, trying to convince her to let him buy her a painting as a gift.

That night of the Gala, all he'd been able to think about was Ally. In the end, he'd put the judge's wife in a cab and sent her home with the excuse that he didn't sleep with married women. In truth, he couldn't sleep with Amal because the only woman he'd wanted was Ally. When Amal had accused him of taking the high moral ground, he'd given her the excuse that sleeping with married women was a pain in the ass as evident by his experience in court, but Harvey's own history wouldn't let him break up any vows between two people. Rubbing his forehead, Harvey made a deal with himself that he wouldn't screw things up with Ally anymore. He would be honest with her and he'd try to make things work. He owed that much to her.

Standing up, he went to his bedroom and changed. Returning to the living room, he picked up his phone and opened the children's website he knew that Donna used for client's gifts and such. Scrolling through the stuff animals, Harvey stopped when he saw a plush elephant. It was light grey and he could tell just looking at it, the creature was soft. Harvey could count on a hand how many times he'd bought any kind of child's item. Sarah made him believe he was having a son and he'd bought a monkey the same day he'd found out. It had been his way of showing her that he was committed. Clicking out of the screen, Harvey exited of the website and put his phone away. He couldn't bring himself to buy the stuffed animal.

The situation with Ally was unstable, at best…hopeless, at worst.

Harvey hoped that they would be able to develop a stable relationship. Maybe someday they could be good parents. Stable parents, who cooperated and encouraged, and put their child first, but he couldn't buy the elephant. It hurt to think about the animal and he didn't want to buy it with the way things were between him and Ally.

His day had been shitty.

Tomorrow was a new day and he had a second chance to convince Ally to talk to him.

* * *

 _Wednesday, July 5, 2011_

A cup of tea had turned up at her office in the morning by delivery and Ally had known who it was from before she'd even had to look at the side of the cup. The message on the side of the cup had worn down some of her defenses, but Ally still wasn't going to have dinner with Harvey.

It was nearly two o'clock in the afternoon by the time she'd been able to make it over to Harvey's office. Donna wasn't at her desk and creeping towards the door, Ally could see that Harvey was on the phone. Harvey's gaze met hers and he was waving her into the office. Feeling like she'd been caught doing something that she shouldn't have been doing, Ally slipped inside. Harvey held up a piece of paper with words that he'd quickly scribbled on it.

 _Give me five minutes and we can talk?_

Nodding, Ally sat down on the leather couch. She put the coffee cup full of peppermint tea down in front of her and slipped her own phone out of her pocket. She had barely typed two words into an email when Mike Ross came into the office looking triumphant. The smell he brought with him floated towards her and her stomach that had been calmed by the peppermint tea all morning rolled. Closing her eyes, she took several deep breaths to try and calm her stomach.

When she felt like she could open her eyes and not violently lose her stomach, Ally did. Mike and Harvey were standing toe to toe and she watched them, feeling like she was intruding upon a private moment.

"You're high," Harvey said calmly. "Get out."

Ally looked away, not wanting to watch anymore of the private exchange. She didn't know what they had talked about, but from the look on Harvey's face, the conversation hadn't been good. Her stomach rolled violently again and the minute Mike was out of the office, Ally stood up and quickly ducked behind Harvey's desk for the trash can.

There was nothing in her stomach to be forced out, but the smell of weed on Mike was enough to make her gag. Hands pulled her hair away from her neck and Ally vaguely thought she heard him ask Donna for a damp washcloth. Dry heaving, Ally wrapped her arms around her body, praying that the feeling would pass. A damp cloth was pressed against her neck and it felt good. Resting her head against the cool wood of his desk drawer, Ally tried to take deep breaths and relax.

"I'm sorry," she breathed once she was certain that her stomach wouldn't betray her. "He just smelt…"

"Like weed?" Harvey answered. "I know."

Ally gagged again and couldn't stop the tremors that went through her body. The acidic taste in her mouth only made the nausea worse and she wanted to cry from the misery she felt. On her knees, Ally gripped the side of the garbage can tightly. Harvey was next to her and while one hand held back her hair, his hand rubbed gently against her back.

"I'm okay," Ally said after a few minutes of kneeling. She moved to stand, but her world felt like it was tilting on an axis. Harvey's hold on her never wavered and she was grateful. One arm was wrapped around her waist and the other rested on her hip. Slowly, Harvey helped her to her feet.

"Why don't you lay down for a little bit? Donna will grab some more tea."

Not feeling like she had much of a choice, Ally let Harvey guide her over to his couch. Lying back, she was surprised to feel her heeled shoes slipped off her feet. She watched Harvey tuck a pillow under her knees and Ally had to admit, she did feel a little better lying down.

"Donna, will you get more of that peppermint tea?" Harvey asked. Ally didn't hear what the response was, but she felt a cool washcloth being placed on her forehead.

"How bad has the morning sickness been?" Harvey asked with concern evident on his face.

"That is a huge misnomer," Ally murmured. "This is all day and night sickness."

"Have you been to the doctor yet?"

"I have an appointment for next week."

"Just lay here until Donna brings back the tea and you feel like you can stand without being dizzy," Harvey told her gently and Ally nodded.

She didn't think she even had the strength to move if she tried. Donna returned quickly with the peppermint tea and a worried expression on her face. Harvey quickly asked to be patched through again to his client, Wyatt.

"I'm fine, Donna," Ally murmured when she saw the red head's hesitation to leave her side. "I just need to lie down for a little bit."

Somewhat convinced, Donna left her alone. Ally watched Harvey throughout the phone call. If she hadn't felt like death warmed over, she probably would have giggled at his expression of pure annoyance. When Harvey ended the second call with Wyatt, Ally removed the damp cloth from her forehead and sat up. Harvey stood up automatically when she did. Testing her feet, Ally was thankful she didn't feel dizzy. She felt exhausted and ached everywhere, but the dizziness was gone. She grabbed the empty coffee cup that she'd brought with her and set it down so that if was facing him.

 _Have dinner with me? – H._

That was the message on the side of the cup and Ally shook her head. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to trust him, but every important conversation they'd had went to shit.

"Why'd you say that I should get rid of it?" Ally asked softly. "I don't want any answer now, Harvey. I just want you to think about and tell me when you have a concrete answer."

"Ally, have dinner with me and I will explain myself," Harvey said gently. "It doesn't even have to be dinner. Tea, we'll get tea and talk."

Ally shook her head, "Answer my question and then I will have dinner with you, Harvey."

* * *

 **Response to Reviews:**

 **Guest #1:** _Thank you for the review! I'm so glad that you're enjoying the drama. More is on the way!_

 **Max:** _Thank you for the review! You have no idea how much the reviews have helped to get through this crazy week. I hope this chapter helped to make sense of some of Harvey's issues and you are right, he's got a lot of work ahead of him to gain Ally's forgiveness. I promise, Ally won't be letting him off the hook too easily. More is on the way! Let me know what you think!_

 **Reader:** _Thank you for the review! Harvey has been a huge pain to write and get just right, and we're still working on him. Let me know when you think that Gus and I got him close to being good._

 **cookie:** _Thank you for the review! So glad that you love the stories! More is on the way!_

 **Ade:** _Thank you for the review! We usually like to have three chapters prepared ahead of each posting and Gus was so happy that you liked how Harvey behaved. I had a feeling that you'd like him reverting back to being a heartless bastard. There will be angst-galore in the coming chapters and don't think for a moment that Mrs. Willard is to far gone. Glad that you love, Ally. I do too! More is on the way!_

 **Mimi:** _Thank you for the review! I hope that Miss Greene satisfied some curiosity! Gus and I are glad that you're enjoying yourself! More is on the way!_

 **Guest #2:** _Thank you for the review! Harvey will totally get behind this fight. Donna won't give him another choice!_

 **anabell1856:** _Thank you for the review! More is on the way!_

 **Guest #3:** _Thank you for the review! More is on the way!_

 **Guest #4:** _Thank you for the review and the compliment! I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story! More is on the way!_

* * *

 **LEAVE A REVIEW! Last chapters sneak peak went out to Chermayne! Leave a review and you might find a sneak peak in your private messaging box for the next chapter! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

* * *

 _Next time on Hypnotic_ _:_

 _Someone has an accident, Mike deals with the Rookie Dinner, Donna has motivational words for a friend, and Harvey finally gets Ally to dinner._


	7. VII: Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you to everyone who added this story as a like, subscription, or left a review! I still have lots of readers out there and I REALLY would love to hear from you! Just a little review brightens the day and is motivation to write. I love hearing from readers so leave a review! Leave cheers, jeers, and everything in between. A special thanks to Gus for being my cold reader and editor, thank you for putting up with my crazy ideas.**

 **We're moving into season one so some of the cases are gonna look familiar as well as situations. I don't own the shows and some of the lines have been paraphrased from the show. Nothing has been taken as verbatim (on purpose).**

 **All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

 **I OWN NOTHING.**

 **H4TH**

* * *

 **Part Seven: Unsteady**

"… _If you love me, don't let go_

 _If you love me, don't let go_

 _Hold_

 _Hold on_

 _Hold on to me_

 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _A little unsteady…"_

"Unsteady" – X-Ambassadors

 _Thursday, July 6, 2011_

Sitting in the waiting room, Ally waited impatiently for her name to be called. She hadn't told Donna about her doctor's appointment because she hadn't wanted Harvey knowing about it. The less he knew, the better, and the thought made Ally feel guilty. Harvey had become such a source of conflict in her mind, that she'd begun to lose sleep. Tossing and turning for hours, desperately trying to decide what to do was taking a toll. She was tired and coupled with the constant nausea, Ally felt run down. A hand touched her shoulder and she looked up. A young woman smiled at her and quickly signed.

 _My first name is Clara. Doctor Meyer is read to see you, Miss Spicer._

Ally nodded and stood, realizing that Dr. Meyer's appointment was bound to be uncomfortable. Led back into the office, Ally let the nurse weight her and obtain a set of vitals. The whole time, Clara signed and Ally tried to be polite and stop herself from reverting to reading the nurse's lips. It was difficult, but she told herself that the office had gone through with the trouble to accommodate her and Clara was trying. The whole situation felt wrong and Ally couldn't figure out why. Following the nurse into an exam room, Ally sat in the chair. Left alone with Clara, the young woman signed her, making polite conversation. Signing wasn't the issue, Ally realized when she tried to examine why she felt so off. The issue was that she didn't want to be alone and instantly, Ally regretted not asking Donna or Rosa to come with her. Signing the young woman, Ally answered all her questions easily and it wasn't took long of a wait before Dr. Meyer appeared. The doctor was a tall woman, with a reed thin body, black hair and a severe look on her face. She let Clara make the introductions before she sat down on a stool and opened the little portable laptop she had with her.

"So according to these calculations," Doctor Meyer said calmly without preamble. "You're due date is early February 2012."

Ally nodded and let the interpreter that Doctor Meyer insisted on having sign everything to her repeat the information. Meyer gave Ally more packets than she needed filled with all kinds of information about prenatal care and what to expect in the coming months. Being only eight weeks pregnant, Ally didn't feel like she was experiencing the actually appointment. The whole experience seemed surreal and she did her best to absorb it all. Meyer discussed how at her next appointment, they would do a scan and be able to hear the heartbeat. The only point during the appointment where concern was brought up involved Ally's weight.

"You've lost about five pounds," Meyer commented. "How has your appetite been?"

Ally explained how to the interpreter how she'd been ill at the sight or smell of almost anything. She also explained how the peppermint tea helped, but once Meyer heard about everything from the interpreter, she became agitated.

"Staying hydrate is the most important thing," she explained and Ally grew frustrated as the visit continued. The translator wasn't very good and she was slow. Ally tried to be patient, but it was difficult. She knew that Meyer was trying to be helpful with the translator, but it felt like Meyer wasn't even acknowledging Ally was there. A brief physical exam followed and a nurse came and took blood. Ally left the visit feeling annoyed and extremely dissatisfied with Dr. Meyer. She was reminded of all the reasons she avoided medical professionals. They knew about her deafness. They treated her like she was a child and all the while, they were wearing sterile gloves around her. Flagging a taxi to go back to the office, Ally reflected that the only doctor she liked was Dr. Ford, her neurologist and audiologist. The man understood her and didn't try to overcompensate.

A smile came to her face briefly.

Why couldn't Dr. Ford be an OB/GYN?

* * *

Having been one of the last appointments of the day, it was after dinner by the time Ally returned home. She'd managed to leave Pearson-Hardman early for the appointment and she was grateful no one had noticed. Walking up the steps of her father's townhouse, Ally paused while opening the door. Donna would know that she left early because Donna knew everything. Ally was surprised that she hadn't gotten a text asking where she went. Pushing the intruding thought away, Ally wasn't prepared for the battle she walked into between Rosa and her father. She could hearing her father shouting curse words. Closing the front door behind her, Ally quickly ran up the steps to the second floor where the yelling was taking place. Her father's bedroom door was open. Crossing the room, Ally frowned and quickly went to the bathroom. Rosa was cradling her hand to her chest with a blood stained towel covering her hand.

"Are you alright?" Ally demanded with a frown. "What happened?"

"Howard bit me," Rosa hissed in pain. "I don't know what upset him."

Quickly going to the bathtub where her father sat in a shower chair with a towel draped over his lap, Ally rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, it's me, Ally," she said calmly. "Can you tell me what happened? Are you alright?"

"Goddamnit, Marianne! I told you not to touch me, you whore!" Howard snapped. Ally managed to stop his arm from flying out and hitting her in the chest.

"Dad, Mom isn't here," Ally said again in a calm voice. "It's just Rosa and I. You're in New York and Mom is gone."

The words pained her, but Ally said them. Re-orienting her father was sometimes the only tool she was able to use to calm him down and she hated it. He stopped struggling and stared at her. Bending down so that she was eye level with him, Ally touched his hand gently and smiled.

"You know me, Dad. It's Ally."

Instead of the smile she'd once gotten, blank eyes stared back at her. Howard didn't comprehend the words and he didn't know who she was. Rubbing a soothing circle on his hand, Ally continued to smile.

"Let's get up and out of the shower, Dad," she suggested. "We can get changed and into bed."

Moving her arm away, Ally moved her hand up his arm to help him stand. Rosa was standing behind her, ready to help. Ally wasn't prepared for what happened next. In a heartbeat, Howard's elbow connected with her collar bone and pain shot through Ally's chest. It felt like the wind was knocked out of her and she gasped for a breath. Together with Rosa's help, they managed to get Howard off the bathing chair in the bathroom where he'd been cursing them.

It took more effort than Ally though it would to get Howard to sit naked on the bed and calm down. Rosa quickly was able to change him and in an instant, his nature changed. Like night and day, her father was suddenly calm. Maybe it was the change in the setting, but whatever it was, it calmed Howard. Saying a silent prayer of gratitude that they were able to get Howard into bed, Ally and Rosa exited the bedroom. In the hallway, Rosa looked at her hand for a moment before looking at Ally's shoulder. An angry bruise was already forming on her upper chest and it was tender.

"He didn't hurt you too badly, did he?" Rosa demanded as she looked at her shoulder.

"It's okay, Rosa."

"Nonsense. Let's go to my bedroom."

Forced to Rosa's bedroom, Ally sat on the bed while the woman who had practically raised her, rummaged around in a few drawers.

"I have it!" Rosa exclaimed, pulling out a small glass container. Opening it, Ally winced when Rosa applied a balm to help with the aching muscles and bruise.

"What happened?" Ally asked, wincing as Rosa continued to rub the back of her shoulders and neck with the balm.

"I don't know," Rosa answered calmly. "He only hit your shoulder?"

"I'm fine, Rosa."

"You're not fine. You mope around and don't think I don't know how sick you've been," the older woman snapped. "Dear God, I should take you to a hospital to make sure you're alright."

Ally didn't say anything as Rosa fussed. She figured it would be better for the older woman to have her fit and leave her be than fight it. Less then an hour later, after reassuring Rosa a dozen times that Howard hadn't hit any lower than her shoulder, Ally laid in bed staring up at the ceiling. She told herself that everything was alright, but deep down, she knew that it wasn't. How could she bring a child home to this? Howard was unpredictable and tonight made her worried. It had only been her shoulder this time, but what about the next time? He'd been steadily getting more and more violent and Ally understood that it was an instinctual response. Howard had lost the ability to process what was happening around him and lashing out was his way of responding. It did worry her that Rosa had been hurt. If Ally had been bit, she wouldn't care, but Rosa was being hurt. Turning on her side, Ally closed her eyes, hoping to catch a few hours of sleep before her body decided it was time to be sick again. The bed felt empty and Ally clenched her teeth feeling exceptionally weak for even thinking that thought. The path opened, her mind wondered what it would be like to have someone to shoulder the burden with and she clenched her fist as she thought about the one person who was always in the back of her mind.

Harvey.

* * *

 _Friday, July 7, 2011_

Mike stared at the computer screen, not really seeing the words on it. Harvey's words about the Rookie Dinner floated in his head and he'd sent an email to one person who could help him. Rachel had already kicked him out of her office and he needed help. Planning dinners was not a skill that he had in his skill set. Tapping his pen on the surface of his desk. What had Harvey told him?

 _Doing good work isn't the whole job. Part of getting this is realizing that things like the dinner actually matter even when you don't think they should even be on your radar._

He might not actually know how to plan a dinner, but he was finally getting it. Louis had bragged about taking Ally to the ballet once a month and it had all clicked. It wasn't about enjoying the ballet, Mike realized. It was about being seen and socializing. Rachel had pointed out that almost all Louis's clients had signed paperwork at dinner after the ballet. Louis went because he could wine and dine clients after being seen as a Renaissance Man. Taking Ally with him was an added bonus. Mike imagined that Ally looked stunning in an evening gown. She was already attractive in just the plain black dresses she wore to work, Mike could only imagine what she actually looked like with her hair done up and darker makeup on. The principle for taking Ally was different, but Mike understood why Louis did it. Ally was attractive, brilliant, and well read. He imagined that she smoothed all the ruffled feathers that Louis created. Ally's smile _was_ that encouraging, Mike decided. She was the one who got paperwork signed, not Louis. Seeing a familiar blonde walk into the bullpen, Mike yanked out his earbuds and sighed in relief. Ally smiled at him as she stopped at his desk and leaned against the top of it.

"I hear you and Specter settled that whole phone thing business with Wyatt," she said with a grin. "He's fun, isn't he?"

"Yeah...you know about him?"

"That he's a handful, yes. Who do you think managed his anxiety the first time around? I took him to this intense gym work out. It was like a rowing class. Harvey took him boxing the next time and you played air hockey with him. You're in the club. Congrats."

He let out a sigh of relief and shook his head, chuckling. Of course, Harvey would ask for Ally's help. Mike wasn't sure what the deal was between Ally and Harvey, but he knew that it was different. Ally was the only person that Harvey had ever demanded he apologize to and after being told that Ally was not his nanny, Mike was certain that either Ally was sleeping with Harvey or she had in the past. Either way, she was someone who was extremely important to Harvey Specter. It was the only way Mike could explain Harvey's reaction to him knocking Ally over. Mike had thought at the time it was because Harvey was some kind of ultra chivalrous guy. Harvey was chivalrous, Mike reflected, but not in the ultra crazy way.

The whole thing was just a theory. Mike would never ask Ally or Harvey directly, but he'd keep observing and maybe ask Rachel if she knew anything.

"What's up?" Ally asked.

"So, you got my email, about the Rookie Dinner?" Mike replied, feeling hopefully about the fact that he'd finally have some help.

"I did," she confirmed with a smile. "I'm not doing your bitch work, Mike. Harvey sent me an email about a minute after he left you."

Ally put the printed email down on the desk. Mike picked it up and scanned it the message that was labeled urgent.

 _To: aspicer_

 _From: hspecter_

 _Subject: Urgent Read ASAP Regarding MIKE ROSS_

 _A.,_

 _Mike is gonna ask for your help on the Rookie Dinner. Please tell him no. Thank you._

 _H._

Mike groaned again and Ally laughed, "Sorry, Mike. You're on your own."

* * *

It was after seven by the time Ally was ready to leave with Louis for the ballet. It was a monthly activity they did besides her occasional attendance at Temple with him. Ally had brought her evening dress with her and she was happy that she had. Jessica Pearson had tasked her with a few research pieces. It had been simple and straightforward, but time consuming. The only thing left to do was deliver it to Harvey's office and she was finished for the day.

Slipping the last few pins in her hair, Ally met Louis in the front by the secretary's desk. He was leaning on it with his arms crossed across his chest. His eyes were narrowed and he was looking down the hallway towards Harvey's office.

"Something is up with that kid," he said after Ally had said hello. "He's just…odd."

"Louis," she warned.

"I'm just saying, he's odd. Don't think that I haven't noticed," he said calmly. "Almost ready?"

"I just need to go put these away," she told him. "Give me ten minutes?"

Louis nodded and Ally glided across the office in the strapless midnight blue gown. She attracted a few looks, but it didn't phase her. Walking down the hallway towards Harvey's office, she could see that he and Mike were talking. Knocking on the glass door, Harvey looked up and Ally swallowed. His dark gaze through her off and she clasped the Pearson Hardman folder in her hands tightly.

"Ally," Mike acknowledged with surprise and stood up quickly. "What are you doing here?"

Ally's eye flickered to Mike for only a minute before settling on Harvey. He stood still and unlike Mike, he didn't look frumpy. His tie was neat and his vest smooth. The jacket of his three piece suit was draped over the back of a chair. His hands were in his dress pants pockets and to Ally, he looked like he'd stepped out of a Tom Ford magazine ads.

"Mike, out. Give us a minute," Harvey said quickly. Ally ignored the odd look Mike gave them as he hurried out of the office. Walking to Harvey's desk, Ally set the files she had in her on the surface.

"I heard you're taking the ALS case," she said. "Jessica told me to drop these off for you. Some research for the case."

"Jessica wants me to take it. Quinten Sainz is her ex-husband and she believes in him and his drug," Harvey explained. "I'm not taking the case, Ally. What happened to your shoulder?"

The cover up that she had applied hadn't covered the bruise. She silently cursed herself for not bringing a wrap or something so people wouldn't see it.

"It's nothing. Can you help me?" Ally asked as she held up a silver bracelet from her clutch, "Louis isn't very good."

Harvey took his hands out of his pockets.

"Tell me how you got the bruise. Is it the only one?"

"Harvey, it's none of your business," Ally snapped. He came around the desk and Ally took a deep breath. Sandalwood and lemons surrounded her and she ducked her head. The lighting was better and he examined the bruise.

"Ally—"

"Stop caring," she snapped again. "I'm nothing to you, remember? Please, stop confusing me because I'm confusing myself. You don't care about me. You care about the fact that I'm pregnant with a child you don't want. Let's not blur the lines here."

Harvey didn't say anything. He simply took the bracelet from her hand and clipped it onto her wrist.

"So, you and Louis? You'll have dinner with him, but not me." Harvey said softly when their eyes met again. Ally rolled hers and shook her head.

"He's getting me dinner after the ballet," she explained smoothly. "We'll probably dine with clients of his before I go home. Besides, I told you what needed to happen for me to agree to dinner and you haven't given me anything except a headache, Harvey."

"And I told you I would explain everything over dinner, Ally," he argued. "Is the idea of sitting down to a meal with me so repulsive?"

"You don't listen to what I'm asking for," she sighed. "Harvey, all I want is an explanation for why you said the things you said. Do you think that I can just let go of what you said to me? You called me a whore for God's sake."

"Ally—"

"How about I start you off? Ally, I'm sorry for calling you a whore. You figure out the rest."

Turning on her heel, Ally moved to the door, but Harvey gently grabbed her elbow.

"I might not be very good at showing it. In fact, I'm know I'm very shitty at showing it, but I do care for your well being, Ally. Seeing a bruise on you is shocking and concerning and not just because you're the mother of my child."

His words surprised her and Ally swallowed hard.

"Please, let go. I'm late to meet Louis," she murmured and his fingers trailed over her skin as his hand slipped away. The caress felt so good and the pleasant feeling that shot through her body almost made her reconsider going to the ballet and dinner with Louis. Harvey eyes broke contact and he looked over her shoulder. Mike was almost to the office door. Letting out a shaky breath, Ally reached for the glass door handle as Mike pushed it open.

"Goodnight, Mike."

Not bothering to try and listen to anything else anyone had to say, Ally left the office. Louis was waiting for her by the receptionist's desk. Rubbing the back of her neck, she gave him a tired smile.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Everything alright with Harvey? He's watching you," Louis observed. Looking over her shoulder, Ally easily spotted Harvey watching her from the end of the hallway with his hands in his pockets. He was still unruffled and she felt like she wanted to hit him for it.

"We had a minor disagreement," Ally said with a fake smile. "It's nothing, Louis. I'm ready, if you are."

Louis didn't look convinced, but he didn't say anything. Moving to the atrium and hitting the down button to call the elevators, Ally clasped the clutch she held in her hand. She didn't want to think about the little spat she'd had with Harvey. A part of her wanted to know what he'd say to her over dinner, but the other part firmly objected. Her mind felt like a war zone that couldn't possibly be fixed. She argued with herself back and forth. The only thing Ally could accomplish was giving herself a headache. The elevator doors opened and Louis stepped onto the elevator and held the door. When he walked past her, the offensive cologne he wore made her stomach roll and Ally clutched a hand to her throat. She briefly wondered if she could go back to Harvey's office and convince him to lie to Louis that her research skills were needed.

"You alright?" Louis asked. Ally nodded and slowly lowered her hand.

"I'm fine," she murmured before stepping into the elevator.

* * *

 _Wednesday, July 13, 2011_

Ally wiped the sweat from the back of her neck after rolling her yoga mat up. She hadn't done much in terms of working out. Donna had been more active and despite their low intensity workout, Ally felt exhausted and just a little dizzy. While the exercise had proven to be a distraction, Ally still couldn't get the horrible memory of Howard's words out of her head. For some reason, he'd become angry and he'd made her nervous. Rosa had been able to handle the situation and help, but it made her worried.

What if Howard became that way with a baby?

The more Ally thought about it, the more she realized that Rosa was right. She needed help. She wasn't alone in trying to figure out how to care for the baby and Howard. Harvey wanted to speak and his behavior, even though it was mixed, showed that he did want to be involved to some degree. Could she ask him to help? He had asked about the bruise and seemed concerned. Could she tell him about the accidental hit or would that be too much? Changing out of her shoes, she left them in the gym locker and slipped comfortable flip-flops on. Leaving her hair in the comfortable French braid she'd had it in earlier, a hand touched her shoulder and Ally jumped. Turning, she sighed seeing Donna and held her hand to her heart.

"Sorry," Donna said with a smile. "You okay? You looked like you were in a far off place."

"I'm fine," Ally smiled. "That was a lot."

"We barely did anything!"

"It felt like a lot," she laughed as Donna scoffed. Leaving the gym, Ally and Donna crossed the street to a quiet coffee shop. Ordering peppermint tea with the hope that it would calm her stomach, Ally found a quiet corner to sit while Donna waited for her elaborate concoction drink. Ally watched her friend return with the noxious drink and she sipped her tea.

It didn't help.

"How's your shoulder?" Donna asked, sitting on the wooden bench. "Aching like a bitch?"

"Just a little," Ally said. "I don't really—"

"It's from your dad, isn't it?" Donna interrupted. "The bruise...and Rosa's bite mark."

A look of surprise passed over Ally's face and she frowned, "How do you know about that?"

"I called Rosa," she admitted. "Harvey told me about the bruise and I was just as worried as he was and—"

"So Harvey had you call Rosa?" Ally demanded feeling anger flare above her heart...or maybe it was indigestion.

"No, I called Rosa. Harvey doesn't know. I offered to tell him, but he wants to talk you and you should tell him."

"It's none of his business."

"Ally, please, he hasn't been the same since that weekend," Donna said quickly. "I know Harvey Specter and he…he's changing. And I know you. I know that you struggle with your dad and Rosa. Why not build a bridge and take care of both matters?"

"Build a bridge?" Ally snapped back. "First, he told me I was weekend fun. Second, he called me a whore and told me to 'get rid of it'."

"Ally, those were two bad moments."

"I haven't had any good moments except for the moments from the weekend I spent with him," she exclaimed. "Donna, you're asking me to see good and I haven't seen any good! All I've seen is bad and I have no concrete evidence of good. Give a handful of reasons why the hell I should stick around and wait for him."

"He took the ALS case for you," Donna said calmly. "Harvey wasn't going to take the case and the next morning when Jessica asked what changed, Harvey told her that someone he cared about asked him to do it. He's not good at relationships, Ally. He's been hurt, but give him a chance. Please, Harvey just needs a chance to get everything out in the open."

"Donna, how will that fix things?"

"Just hear him out, please. He's stubborn and he's frustrating, but he's trying and he does care about you, Ally. God, the two weeks after he told you that you were only a weekend fling…Ally, he was a mess. All he did was work for six days straight."

Ally rubbed the back of her neck before rolling her shoulders. Donna was like a sister she'd never had, by Ally knew that Donna couldn't give her what she needed.

"I know that you and Harvey are close," Ally said softly. "I know that you would do anything for him, Donna. I need him to tell me these things, not you. Do you understand that? I can't even start to build a solid foundation to talking with him if you continue to be his messenger. Don't you see how this whole thing is wrong?"

"Yes, and he wants to do that. Do you think he wants to have this conversation with you at the office? Ally, him asking you to dinner is his way of trying to have this conversation with you. Both, you and him, are so damn stubborn. Just go to his condo and talk to him."

"Donna—"

"What I'm saying is that you need to talk to Harvey. You need to talk to someone other than Rosa about your dad. You need someone objective and you need someone who understands what is happening. And he needs to talk to you about a few things too. Harvey…he's been hurt, Ally. You might think that I'm being melodramatic, but I'm not. His mother…she's a goddamn piece of work and the other woman…she crushed him so badly I never thought that he'd ever get past having one night stands ever again," Donna explained. "What I mean when I say build a bridge, I mean figure out what you want and go from point A to point B, Ally. Harvey has told you want he wants. I'm just not sure you know what you want."

* * *

Shivering, Ally raised her fist to tentatively knock on the front door of Harvey's condo before nervously dropping her arm. She couldn't stop shaking. The summer rain that she'd been caught in had drenched her during a walk in Central Park to clear her head. Donna's words about Harvey having been horribly used by another woman in the past swirled around in her head. Puffing her cheeks angrily, Ally told herself that she was breaking her rule. Harvey was supposed to come to her and explain everything. She was not supposed to go to him and bend to his will. That was not how this was supposed to work. In the back of her mind, Ally heard her mother's soft voice. Relationships were about compromise and this was compromising. They were going to talk like they both wanted and at Harvey's condo, Ally wouldn't have to worry about others overhearing the conversation or the restaurant closing. This was a compromise. Hearing Harvey out and not judging. There was no winning or losing because there was nothing to be won or lost. They only thing that could be gained between the two of them was a better understanding. Raising her hand again, Ally rapt on the door with her knuckles and waited. Less than a minute later, a casually dressed Harvey Specter opened the door. He wore a gray 'Harvard' t-shirt and black Nike running pants and it made her feel a hundred times more comfortable in her own yoga pants and tank top.

"Ally, come in. You're soaked."

"Summer showers," she murmured. Awkwardly, she stepped inside and was assaulted by the cold air of his running AC unit which made her shivers even more violent. Leaving her white sweater on, Ally watched Harvey close the door behind her and lock it before clearing her throat.

"I'm sorry to show up unannounced," she said quickly, standing awkwardly in his foyer. She hadn't been inside since the two night they'd spent together and she was nervous. Ally didn't know what to expect, but she told herself that she would be alright. He wouldn't do anything untoward and instantly, she was ashamed for thinking that Harvey ever would.

"It's not a problem. I was just making dinner," he said with a soft smile that made her feel slightly more relaxed. "Why don't you come in? Have a change of clothes, and a drink? Milk? I've got lemonade too."

"Water is fine," Ally replied as they walked down the hallway together. The condo was just the way she remembered it from before. The only thing that had changed was that the stove was actually being used. Harvey told her to wait a moment and soon he returned with flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt with the word 'Harvard' across the chest.

"The laundry room is down that way," he said, pointing down a hallway off the kitchen. "Why don't you change and throw your stuff in the dryer?"

Nodding, Ally went and easily found the laundry room. She was impressed by the neatness of it. The dryer was empty and stripping down, she tossed her clothing inside and turned it on. The Harvard t-shirt was too big when she slipped it on. The shirt wasn't such a big problem like the pajama pants. Two ponytail holders were at the end of her braid and slipping one off, Ally bunched the side of the pants and wrapped the band around it. A second later, it snapped and she groaned. Deciding it wasn't worth it, Ally slipped the pajama pants off and folded them. Returning to the kitchen, Harvey grinned when he saw her bare legs and she ignored him.

"You can cook," Ally said, standing in the galley kitchen and looking at the stove top.

"I've been known to make a mean Chicken Alfredo," he confessed with some arrogance in his voice. "No pants?"

Ally shrugged, "They are too big."

"I should have guessed. There's plenty of food for the both of us. I didn't put any spices in it. I wasn't sure what has and hasn't been agreeing with your stomach."

The mood shifted and Ally realized that he'd known all along that she was coming to his condo. That was why he hadn't been surprised to see her when she was at the front door.

"Donna told you about our conversation," Ally concluded, putting her hands on her hips, not sure if she should feel angry or not. She watched Harvey rummage in the refrigerator before pulling out a pitcher of ice water with lemon floating at the top.

"She told me that there was a possibility that you might show up tonight. She didn't tell me anything else. Whatever the two of you talked about is between you and her," he explained before reaching for two glasses and pouring out some water. Ally nodded again, but she didn't say anything. She felt awkward standing in his kitchen, before she could say anything, he pressed the cold glass into her hands. His palm rested on the small of her back propelling her around the island.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll finish cooking?" he suggested the moment she was standing by the bar stools. Ally raised an eyebrow and set her glass of ice water down. Rarely did anyone make a meal for her. Rosa only cooked on Sundays and then it was always Lasagna. Choosing not to pick a fight, Ally nodded. Sitting down on the comfortable bar stool, she watched as he served up the food. Once everything was set out, he sat down on the stool next to her and Ally forced herself to relax.

"Mike has the Rookie Dinner tonight."

"He'll be fine. Louis won't give him too much of a problem."

"Thank you for taking on the ALS case," she said as they both began to eat. "I know that Jessica made you take the case, but I'm grateful that because of you people will still have access to the drug."

Harvey nodded and swallowed before he looked at her, "Did you ask me to take this case because of your mother?"

A wave of nausea overcame Ally and she put down her fork. Spinning slightly on the stool, she turned to look at Harvey and sighed.

"I was sixteen when she was diagnosed. I wasn't a girl anymore, but I wasn't a woman. I thought I knew everything there was to know about life and when she died…I realized that I knew nothing. I started thinking about all the conversations we never got to have and all the time I should have spent with her. No sporting event should have ever been more important than her," Ally explained the back of her eyes feeling filling with suppressed tears. "The drug that Sainz Pharmaceutical developed saves lives. That's why I wanted you to take on the case. You're the best closer in New York and that drug is helping people, Harvey. They deserve to have the best person in their corner and that's you. I can't tell you what I would have done for Quinten Sainz if that drug had been on the market when my mom was dying. I would do anything to have just one more moment with her."

Harvey nodded and pushed his own plate of food away, "You wanted an explanation and I'm ready to give it, Ally. No more secrets, just the truth."

Swallowing hard, Ally followed her hands in her lap and turned to face him completely.

"I'm ready."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. There was double print of chapter three replacing chapter two. If anyone was reading and encountered this problem, the correct chapters have been posted in the right order. As for a sneak peek, I didn't get a chance to send one out this week. It's been a crazy week. Thank you to those who leave a review!**

* * *

 **Response to Reviews:**

 **Guest #1:** _Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like Harvey! He's gonna wear on Ally's nerves here soon enough! More is on the way!_

 **Quiz:** _Thank you for the chapter! We missed you last chapter and it's so great to hear from you! Who knows where Gretchen might show up...maybe a nanny if Rosa isn't up for the challenge of teaching Harvey how to change a diaper...the world of fan fiction presents all kinds of situations! More is on the way! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

 **Reader:** _Thank you for the review! I'm so glad that you're enjoying the chapter! Harvey will have an answer for Ally soon! I promise! More is on the way!_

 **Guest #2:** _Thanks for the review! We're so glad that you're hooked! More is on the way!_

 **Ade:** _Yes, even Harvey got duped by Hot Satan...we mean Sarah...but it goes a long way to explaining why he is the way he is with Ally's pregnancy. We all know that Harvey's journey isn't going to be easy and he will screw up plenty of times...some big issues will be coming to light and old faces will be returning to cause chaos...buckle up. It's gonna be a ride:) Thanks for the review!_

 **Max:** _Thank you for the review! Rachel is going to find out about Ally and Harvey soon enough. She will have plenty to say about it as will many other characters. A Yuge curve ball is coming for our favorite pair. I can't wait to share it. More is on the way!_

 **Guest #3:** _Thank you for the review! Updated!_

 **Guest #4:** _Thank you for the review! Not this chapter, but next chapter for sure! More coming soon!_

* * *

 _Next time on Hypnotic:_

 _Ally and Harvey talk and familiar faces shows up to cause trouble..._


	8. VIII: Pray

**Author's Note:**

 **I am a bad, bad author. I've been sick and I neglected to update:( I'm sorry! There is some adult material in this chapter...nothing too descriptive so hopefully, that will absolve me. I am putting this up. There are probably a few errors and I apologize for that in advanced. I just really wanted to get this out there ASAP.**

 **Thank you to everyone who added this story as a like, subscription, or left a review! I still have lots of readers out there and I REALLY would love to hear from you! Just a little review brightens the day and is motivation to write. I love hearing from readers so leave a review! Leave cheers, jeers, and everything in between. A special thanks to Gus for being my cold reader.**

 **We're moving into season one so some of the cases are gonna look familiar as well as situations. I don't own the shows and some of the lines have been paraphrased from the show. Nothing has been taken as verbatim (on purpose).**

 **All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

 **I OWN NOTHING.**

 **H4TH**

* * *

 **Part Eight: Pray**

"… _Forget the words I'm saying_

 _I know that I've been cruel_

 _I pray for peace_

 _Tell me why don't_

 _Oh I pray_

 _I know that I've been cruel_

 _Oh I pray_

 _I know, what I do…"_

~ JRY featuring Rooty

 _Wednesday, July 13, 2011_

"I'm ready," Ally said quietly. Harvey pushed his own plate away before resting his arms on the counter and looked at her. She twisted her fingers together in her lap anxiously, unsure of what to expect.

"Where do you want me to start?" he asked and Ally swallowed hard.

"Explain to me why you wanted me to have a termination one day and the next day changed your mind. Help to understand what's going on in your head because I'm lost, Harvey. I feel like I have whiplash," she told him, her voice cracking.

Harvey nodded and stood up. Gathering their plates and silver wear, he put them in the sink before turning back around and leaning against the counter.

"There was one time before I thought I was going to be a father," he began and her eyes widened. It was the last thing that Ally expected him to say and she felt a wave of something she couldn't identify pass through her at the thought of Harvey having a child with another woman.

"So…you have another child?"

"No," he said shaking his head. "It was six years ago. I was dating a woman at the time named Sarah. I actually thought I was in love. She told me she was pregnant and I was scared shitless, but excited. It was when I was junior partner and I thought I was on top of the world."

"What happened?" Ally asked softly, fearing the answer even more.

"The child was another man's; her lover's to be precise. They had a plan to claim the baby was mine and defraud me for as much money as they could," he explained and a weight that Ally didn't even realize she was carrying lifted. "Thanks to Donna, I found out about the scheme."

"And you think that I—"

"God, no, Allison. No, you told me and I just...I had a flashback to the horrible moment when I found out the truth about Sarah and the baby. I can't even describe how it felt to know that I wasn't going to be the one thing I didn't realize I wanted to be. And you said those words…and all I could think about was that."

"So, you told me to get rid of it," Ally finished, still feeling dissatisfied with his words. She knew that she shouldn't. Harvey had given her a perfectly good reason as to why he'd overreacted, but she couldn't accept it. Her heart wouldn't accept it and it battled with her mind.

"If I could take those words back, I would," Harvey continued. "I shouldn't have said it, Ally. It's the last thing that I want."

She stood up and turned her back to him.

She wanted space between them.

She needed space between them.

Her mind felt foggy like she couldn't process what he'd said. He hasn't just been hurt, she realized. Harvey had been used horribly and he had jumped to the conclusion that she was going to use him too and hadn't wanted to be a part of it. Something, however, had changed his mind and Ally was curious to know what it was. Turning back around, she was surprised to see that he'd moved closer to her. Only a few feet separated them and the familiar magnate pull that she felt when he was close flickered to life. He looked unhappy and she knew that their conversation had brought up painful memories.

"I thought that if I was going to be in a similar situation like Sarah, I didn't want to go through the pain of losing a child again. It hurt," Harvey admitted as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "It was raw and it hurt like hell. I thought I was going to have a son. I thought that I'd get to take him to baseball games and help with math homework and in the blink of an eye…a ten minute conversation…it was gone. It's not something I ever want to feel again. And when you told me you were pregnant, I thought of Sarah and that pain. I told you to get rid of it to stop any chance of being hurt. I didn't even give you a chance and that's my fault and I'm so sorry, Ally."

"What changed your mind about me?"

"I realized that Donna would never consider a woman like Sarah Greene her best friend. Donna respects you and adores you. I'm ashamed that I thought even for a moment that you could be a con artist."

"That's an answer I can understand, Harvey."

He stepped closer to her and smiled, "I am happy about the baby, Ally. I never thought I'd get a second chance to be a dad and I want to be a part of this with you. Every step, never doubt that."

"I do doubt you," she answered. "I don't know what to think about you."

"I'm not good at relationships," he told her. "Donna is the longest relationship I've ever had and she's my secretary. I always manage to screw things up somehow and hurt people that I can about. I thought that if I cut off with you before we got attach that it would be less painful."

"Harvey—"

"I'm laying out all the cards on the table. No secrets, Ally. I want things to be different between us. I don't want to ruin things like I always do. All I've done is hurt you and I'm sorry, Ally. I'm sorry for everything. I hope there is some way for us to start over… that we can find that path and go down it together. I broke your heart that morning stupidly thinking I could protect you."

"I don't need you to protect my heart."

"You're right," he acknowledged with a small smile. "I should have known that after the weekend we shared. I got scared. I hurt you. I hurt myself because I tried to deny in my mind what happened that weekend. I tried to deny that you and I made fireworks. I tried to deny that you and I have something that I've never heard shared with another human being. I'm asking you for a chance to start over…a second chance at being together because if you feel what I feel, I never want to let that go, Ally."

Ally closed her eyes and stood facing the windows. She hugged herself and she understood she was at a crossroad. He was asking for a relationship with her, but she was hesitant.

"Do you want to be with me because I'm pregnant or because you want to be with me?" she asked in a shaky voice, turning around and facing him. Harvey slipped his hands out of his pockets and walked to her. He pulled her close to him and she looked up at him.

"Letting you walk out the front door that Sunday morning was a mistake," he told her. "I should have told you exactly what I felt that morning. I shouldn't have let fear control me."

Feeling breathless, Ally could tell by the look in his eyes he was telling her the truth and a weight felt like it had been lifted off her chest. He wanted her and not because she was pregnant. Neither of them had known how their lives would change because of the nights they'd spent together. Harvey wasn't saying these things to appease her. He was saying these things because he wanted a clean slate. He wanted everything in the open because he cared for her. He was saying these things because no matter how painful the conversation was for him, and Ally knew it was painful, Harvey was telling her because he wanted to expose the skeletons in his past.

The realization nearly knocked Ally off her feet because she also realized half of what he'd told her, he didn't have to. He didn't have to give her the details that he had. Donna was right that he was trying and she recognized that. She also recognized that the same feeling he was talking about, she felt too. She'd felt it at the Houser Estate…the invisible magnetic pull between them at made it nearly impossible to be apart.

And yet, something held her back from fully letting the feeling immerse itself inside her.

"I…I'm having hard time with all of this. I know what you're asking and I...no more secrets, Harvey. No lies, nothing but the truth. No other women. Let's just take this slowly," she breathed.

Harvey pressed his lips hers and Ally was lost. It only lasted for a second and when he pulled back, she was desperate for more.

"Tell me about the bruise," he murmured. "How did you get it? You said no secrets."

Resting her hands on his chest, Ally swallowed. She knew that it was her turn to be open and honest.

"My father's elbow hit me and nearly knocked me over. It was last week. I came home from my first doctor's appointment and he was yelling curse words at Rosa. I went upstairs and he bit her. I tried to calm him down and I thought I had, but he thought I was my mother and elbowed me. Rosa's a firm believer that he needs to be put into extended care."

"And what do you think?"

A swell of emotion overcame her and Ally felt for a moment like she couldn't breathe.

"I feel like I'm abandoning him, Harvey. I'm trading him out for a baby and I'm failing him. I know that he's aggressive, but he's scared and that's why he's acting out. He didn't mean to hurt me. He's not in his right mind. I know that he has…but none of this makes it easier."

"You're not abandoning him," he said gently. "Ally, this time it was bruise. Next time, he could shove you and you could fall."

"I know, I know. He's sick and I…I don't want to abandon him to die somewhere while I start a new chapter in my life. He's all I have left of my family and I can't let him go like everyone says. It's not so easy."

Harvey looked at her for a long moment before he tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

"We can talk about it later. How was the first doctor's appointment?" he asked and Ally gaze him with a grateful smile for changing the subject.

"Dr. Meyer had a translator there. She wasn't very good and the appointment took forever. It was horrible. I'd like to find a new doctor before the next appointment," Ally admitted.

"I know someone who owes me a favor."

"Does all of New York owe you favors?"

Harvey didn't say anything back. Instead, he dipped his head down. His lips were against hers and it wasn't until then that Ally realized how much she'd been craving his touch. A small voice in Ally's head told her to stop him. They'd only just explained themselves and sex or whatever happened wasn't going to fix things. Sex would never fix things between them. Talking would help and there were plenty of things that Ally did want to talk about with him. He was using sex as a medication to numb the horrible feelings that had been dragged to the surface.

His hand caressed her bare thigh and Ally barely suppressed a moan. His touch felt so good and her hot core begged for more. The Harvard t-shirt that she wore was pushed higher and despite the alarms going off in her head telling her to stop, Ally couldn't bring herself to stop him. He was pulling the shirt up and seconds later, Ally was standing before him in nothing but underwear. His hands were everywhere and it felt good. He cupped her breasts as his lips caressed hers. They trailed away from her lips and down her neck.

Ally wasn't sure how she ended up lying on the black couch close to the fireplace without her underwear, but she was laying back, resting on her elbows as Harvey hovered over her, sucking on each nipple as his hand caressed her thigh. Her nipples were sensitive and she gasped when Harvey suckled a little hard at one. It felt deliciously good all thoughts about stopping him left her mind as her head fell back.

His lips stopped and she moaned in disappointment as his lips continued to move. Lying back, Ally watched him, anticipating the pleasure she knew he would bring her. Harvey played her body like he was a master musician and she was left to wither in pleasure. His head was between her thighs and before Ally could say anything, he delivered a blinding sensation of pleasure and she moaned, reaching for the pillow above her to hold onto.

Her whole body was alight with pleasure and warmth coiled in her belly, snaking up from between her thighs. The intensity of it took her breath away. Surging hot, uncontrollable pleasure overwhelmed her. Ally felt each muscle in her body tightening desperately. She wanted more and more pleasure as every part of her tingled deliciously. Just when she thought that she'd go mad from the feeling, her release came and she was violently shoved off the metaphorical cliff into an ocean of indescribable feelings. Her body suddenly relaxed and she felt like she was floating.

Gasping for air, Ally felt his mouth pressing wet, hot kisses against her ribs and she could bare form a coherent thought except to acknowledge that if Harvey did that again, she'd forgive him for anything. Turning her head, Ally stared out at the city skyline and the glowing lights as her body relaxed against his touch.

It felt so good and she couldn't bring herself to regret what they'd done.

* * *

It was hours later that she laid in bed naked with Harvey.

She felt only a slight bit of remorse, letting herself fall back into bed with him so easily. It was impossible to feel completely guilty. The dim light of the bedside lamp illuminated only a little, but just enough that Ally could see Harvey's face. They lay facing each other and his hand rested against the bare skin of her back, drawing patterns up and down her spine with his fingertips.

"We never finished talking earlier," Ally murmured, fighting sleep as hard as she could.

"What did you want to talk about?" he murmured, his fingers trailing over her spine.

"The baby," she told him. "Other things, like work, and us. I know that people are going to talk eventually and I don't want to say anything, Harvey. You're a senior partner and I'm the associate from research. What does that look like?"

"Not what you're alluding to," Harvey scoffed, his eyes falling shut. "They will eventually start to ask questions, Ally."

"I know that. What will Jessica Pearson say about all this? What about Louis? The people we work with? I'm not saying I don't ever want them to know. I'm just saying that I'm not ready to tell them."

"Don't worry about Jessica," he said calmly, opening his eyes. "I will take care of it. As for Louis and the rest, what they think doesn't matter. "

"I know that I'm not supposed to care, but I do in some ways. I just…I don't feel like it's their business," Ally explained. "The people at Pearson Hardman, this isn't something I want to share. It's not because I'm ashamed or anything like that. Oh, this pregnancy brain thing is real."

"Pregnancy brain?" Harvey asked with a chuckle.

"I forget things and I don't make sense," Ally explained with a groan.

"I agree and I understand what you're trying to say…I think. Don't worry. We'll face it together, but right now, no one is going to know at the office unless we tell them."

Keep her eyes locked with his dark orbs, Ally nodded tiredly. Slipping her arm around his waist, she snuggled closer to him. Closing her eyes, Ally allowed the feeling of his fingertips against her skin to overwhelm her sense and relax every part of her body.

* * *

 _Thursday, July 14, 2011_

The sun was barely over the horizon when Ally woke.

Lying in bed, she took two deep breaths. She hadn't woken up from the alarm that was probably beeping. Next to her, Harvey sat up in bed and swung his legs over the side. He stood, not caring that he was naked. If she hadn't been sick to her stomach, Ally reflected, she would have begged him to come back and make her whole body sing with pleasure like it had the night before. Turning on her side, the nausea abated for a moment. Harvey emerged from the walk-in closet a few minutes later in running gear and stopped for a moment when he saw her watching him.

"Go back to sleep for a while," he murmured as he walked back over to the bed. He leaned down to kiss her and Ally wrapped her arms around his neck briefly before slipping her hands down his broad shoulders.

"I should get up and get ready for work. I'm probably running late as it is," she told him and he shook his head.

"It's almost six. I have a special project that I need you to work on today with Mike."

"And when were you going to tell me about this special project?" Ally challenged. "Before or after I agreed to stay with you last night?"

"I was going to tell you last night, but you were distracting me with all your kissing and demands," Harvey said with a grin before kissing her shoulder.

"I didn't exhaust you too badly, did I?" she giggled.

"I think I should be asking you that," he smiled. "Go back to sleep."

Ally felt him kiss her bare skin one more time before closing her eyes. She still felt nauseous, but she wouldn't let him know. It was silly to be self conscious about being sick. Ally just didn't want him to see her being ill. She couldn't hear him leave and it frustrated the hell out of her. Eyes closed, Ally took deep breaths until her stomach rolled so violently that she couldn't stay in bed. Stumbling to the bathroom, she barely was able to stop the acidic contents from coming up. On her knees, Ally shivered and collapsed back on the floor. It was barely a second later that she was sick again. She wasn't sure how long it lasted, her on the floor, but eventually Ally managed to drag herself off the floor and rinsed her mouth out. Her hands trembled and she could barely stand as she stumbled back to the bed to lie down. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but a fully dressed Harvey shook her awake. The nausea wasn't as bad as before, but it was still enough to make sure she didn't make any sudden movements.

"There's a dress for you in the closet. The personal shopper brought it by along with a few other things," he told her with a smile. "Breakfast will be ready soon. I wasn't sure if you wanted a shower this morning."

He kissed her cheek and Ally sat up. His phone must have rung because he took it out and held it to his ear. Pushing the covers back, Ally stood up and went to his shower. Memories of him kissing her under the pulsing hot water assaulted her. She closed her eyes and she could feel his touch. Ally could easily remember how he'd kissed down her body before kneeling down in front of her and caressing her most intimate parts with his mouth and fingers. Blushing, she quickly finished the shower and wrapped a soft white towel around her body.

In the closet, the same purple dress she'd worn during their weekend together was hanging next to a cream colored dress with watercolor flowers around the square neck. Harvey had said he'd had a personal shopper being a dress by, but Ally hadn't expected the dress to be so beautiful. She quickly changed and slipped on the same red soled shoes that were in Harvey's closet from their weekend together. Her hair pinned in a bun at the base of her neck, Ally emerged from the bedroom to find Harvey standing at the counter with a cup of coffee and the New York Times spread out in front of him.

The sliding glass door was opened and it helped dissipate the smell of the coffee. He must have heard her because he looked up and smiled.

"I didn't realize you were an early riser," she smiled back at him, setting the small white and blue box that she'd found in the pocket of the watercolor dress. She slipped the hearing aids into her ears and for a moment she thought about what if would be like to actually hear Harvey's voice. In fact, Ally wondered exactly what his voice sounded like. She felt his hand on her hand and saw his lips moving. Realizing that she had accidentally ignored him, Ally gave him a smile and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, say that again," she murmured, wrapping her arm around his waist and resting her other hand on his chest. Harvey closed the newspaper and trapped her in between his body and the marble counter top.

"I want you to come with Mike and I today," he said.

"You want me to come with you?" Ally repeated frowning. "I don't understand."

"Call it a feeling," Harvey murmured. "Mike is going to need help."

Ally raised an eyebrow, "And why would Mike need help?"

Harvey wrapped an arm loosely around her waist before he leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. Ally let him kiss her even though in her gut, she felt like he was hiding something. He was kissing her to distract her from the question and before it could become and more heated, he pulled away. Ally wasn't sure she'd ever get used to his kisses because she felt like her body was lighter than air when he did things like that.

"How was the nausea this morning?" he asked, tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Fine," Ally said quickly.

"That's not what it sounded like from the other side of the bathroom door."

Blushing, she looked down and swallowed before raising her head. She didn't see disgust in Harvey's eyes at the thought of her puking. Instead, she saw concern in his dark gaze.

"I'm fine," she murmured again. "It wasn't horrible."

"What did the doctor say about it?"

"She told me it was normal and to drink fluids. That's what I've been doing."

"You barely ate at dinner last night. What do you want for breakfast?"

His question made her smile, but it was too soon. Her stomach rolled violently at just the thought and Ally brushed an invisible piece of lint of Harvey's chest.

"I want peppermint tea. That's seems to help first. We can't talk about breakfast after that," she promised with a smile.

* * *

"Why rush now? You've already wasted ten minutes," Harvey commented as Mike stopped his bike near one of the safe bike racks where he could lock it up.

"Don't tell me you waited ten minutes just to scold me," Mike grunted as he reached into his satchel bag for the lock.

"I've been waiting for you to bring the paper down so I can close a nine figure licensing deal," Harvey said, his gaze moving as if he were looking for someone. Mike was about to ask who or what Harvey was looking for when he spotted her. Ally was walking towards them gracefully in expensive designer heels. The cream dress she wore was different than her usual black. There was no bag in her hand, just a cup of some kind of drink.

"Good morning," she greeted cheerfully with a smile. The black sunglasses she wore resembled the pairs worn by Jackie O when JFK was president. Her lips were painted a light pink and there was something different about her, Mike couldn't explain it. On autopilot, he opened his satchel and gave Harvey the paperwork.

"We'll be late if we don't hurry up," Harvey said as he told the paperwork and looked at Ally. Mike watched as she slipped something into the front pocket of Harvey's coat that looked suspiciously like a credit card with a smile before she took the paperwork out of his hands.

"This is what I'm supposed to read over?"

"Yes," he said, holding open the door of the town car. Ray was standing there with a smile on his face, patiently waiting to close the door behind Harvey.

"Do you have a pen?" Ally asked as she hovered outside the car. "So I can make notes?"

Harvey dug a pen out of the breast pocket of his suit and handed it over. Ally slipped into the car as Harvey handed Ray a CD and said something. Mike quickly moved to get into the car and found himself between Ally and the door. She was in the middle, balancing the paperwork on her knees while holding the cup of tea. Harvey was speaking with Ray and the whole situation was surreal, Mike decided. The minutes ticked by and he wasn't sure what to do or say in the back of the Lexus.

The jolt of hitting another car sent them forward and instantly, Harvey's arm flew out. Ally hasn't truly had a seatbelt on and the only thing that had kept her from falling forward was Harvey's arm. Slammed back into the seats, Ray looked frantically over his shoulder, asking if everyone was alright. Mike nodded as Ray opened his door.

Harvey looked Ally over and asked if she was hurt.

"You're not in any pain, are you?" he demanded and Ally shook her head.

"I'm fine, I promise," she murmured. She slid across the seat until she was sitting on the edge, but she didn't stand. Mike frowned as he walked around the car. The file was still in her lap, but Ally was clutching it so tightly her knuckles were white.

"You okay?" Mike asked, ducking down to look Ally in the eyes. With a trembling hand, she covered her mouth and her eyes watered. The tea that Ally had been sipping on was all over the floor and she looked like she was going to be ill.

"Mike," Harvey said quickly and the young man stood up. A bottle of water was in Harvey's hand and he passed it to Ally. She murmured 'thank you' and took a slow sip. The paleness that she was sporting slowly faded away and Mike was curious to know where the hell Harvey had gotten the water from. Not wasting a moment, Harvey grabbed Mike's arm and pulled him away from the car.

"I need you to stay with our client until I can get there. Don't mention anything about the deal. If she asks anything just nod yes and look pretty. Can you do that?" Harvey demanded and Mike looked over his shoulder at Ally. She took another sip of the water and for a whole second, Mike was convinced Ally was going to vomit on the street.

"She okay?" he asked, pointing over his shoulder at Ally.

"Ally wasn't feeling good this morning. I suggested she come with us to get out of the office. I'm gonna put her in a cab as soon as all this is squared away. I figured that I'd give her a moment," Harvey explained, but Mike wasn't convinced. Why the hell would Harvey ask her if she was in pain if she was feeling sick? And why had Ally had Harvey's credit card? Shaking his head, Mike flagged a cab. He knew that it wasn't his place, but he was convinced that Ally was important to Harvey in some way.

* * *

The second visit to the doctor's office was vastly different from the first, Ally reflected as she left Doctor Wendy Aldershot's office. Harvey had insisted that she be checked out after the fender bender that had happened. Ally had objected, but Harvey had overruled her and insisted. To ease his peace of mind, Ally had agreed. She felt alright and Doctor Aldershot had even given her medication to combat the nausea she was feeling. There hadn't been a translator that barely knew what she was doing and there hadn't been a condescending doctor who didn't care. Instead, Harvey had been there and the whole visit had been felt different...comforting, Ally realized. She'd felt safe with him around and she wasn't as nervous as before. Aldershot had been accommodating and Ally actually felt like she'd been heard and understood.

The visit had also been surprising in terms of what Ally had learned about Harvey. She hadn't realized that he was a carrier for Von Willebrand disease, a genetic anomaly that caused clotting and bleeding problems. He had quickly explained his family history on his mother's side and Aldershot had been just as quick to soothe any nerves. In the end, Ally had agreed with Harvey that genetic testing was important. Towards the end of the appointment, Harvey's phone had buzzed and he'd been forced to leave to take the call. It hadn't bothered her like she thought it would have. Harvey was discrete about it and kissed her cheek without a second thought before he left.

When the appointment was finished and a second one made for a few weeks later, Ally found herself at the elevator, waiting for the next available one to get her. The doors opened after a soft 'ding' and the last person that Ally thought would be in the car was staring back at her. Her eyes went wide as the elevator doors opened and a familiar face looked at her. Ally felt like she couldn't breathe and swallowed hard. The woman was just as equally surprised to see her and it showed in her aging eyes.

"Mrs. Willard," she breathed. "It's nice to see you."

Margo looked at her with suspicious eyes. Ally swallowed again because she knew that Margo could tell that she was skimming the truth.

"You as well, Miss Spicer," the old woman sniffed. "How is Mr. Specter?"

"He's good," Ally said quickly, but Margo's suspicious eyes looked her over again.

"I'm sure that he'd love to speak with—"

"I've had six children myself," Margo interjected with a slight frown. "I can tell when a woman is pregnant. You look different in the face…thinner and you looked like you're going to be sick. How many weeks along are you?"

"Almost ten weeks," Ally confessed, feeling like a child caught doing something naughty.

"Where is Mr. Specter?"

"A business call…he was here earlier, but he had to take the call."

"No ring on your finger…interesting that he wouldn't propose marriage and ensure that your child is born on the right side of the bed and sheets. It's a pity this country has so many bastard children running around."

Ally wanted to cringe hearing Margo Willard speak. Not able to saying anything, Ally nodded in response to Margo's 'goodbye' before entering the elevator. She felt accurately ashamed and judged and told herself that Margo Willard's opinion didn't matter. They weren't living in feudal Scotland anymore and Ally was still feeling the acute sting of Margo's judgmental gaze when Harvey opened a Lexus car door and exited the car. Seeing him stand, Ally made her way over to the hired car and paused.

"Are you alright?" Harvey asked with a slight frown on his handsome face.

"I just saw Margo Willard," Ally breathed, nausea returning full force. "She knows everything, I think."

* * *

 **Response to Reviews:**

I've been ill and I was in such a hurry to post this that I didn't get a chance to response to you guys! Please forgive me. I will get back to you all! I promise!

* * *

 _Next time on Hypnotic:_

 _Margo Willard_


End file.
